Maelstrom of Alageasia
by whitedragon17
Summary: Two beings find a young babe born only hours before. Blonde hair and blue eyes with three whisker marks on each cheek. Watch as Naruto changes the land of Alageasia raised by beings older than even the elves save one other. Naruto/?
1. The hero arrives

**A/N Heya all here is a new story about Naruto in the land of Alageasia. ERAGON! It will follow the inheritance cycle and Naruto will meet up with the group at around the end of the second book. Until that time I will not touch up on ANY of the book's group it will be purely original. This will be about how Naruto is brought up and to give his character depth. Until Naruto meets up with the Eragon crew it will be oc's and if it isn't it is not owned by me.**

**Disclaimer. Naruto and The inheritance cycle are not owned by me. If they were I'd be rich and be currently doing my dream job. (A.K.A a writer.)**

In the land of Alageasia deep within hidden mountains, a heavy storm brewed. The clouds, black like death, the rain a heavy screen of melancholy. Lightning lanced across the sky with wicked precision. Smiting the ground with terrible force. Thunder howled across the peaks of the mountain making the ground below rumble with unease.

In the eye of the storm a strange surge of energy was growing into a heavy maelstrom that vibrated with immense power unlike anything the world has felt. The reason for the Maelstrom would turn the world on its head, again.

Two beings trudged forward to the eye of the storm. One being, many times smaller than the second, strode on two legs with a staff to help propel him forward. The second, bigger being, prowled the ground on four legs. Its height equal to some of the hill sized boulders that dotted the craggy recesses of the mountain. They were companions and life friends. They lived together on a large plateau farther down the mountain.

The maelstrom currently thrumming with energy was what had brought the pair into the heart of the mountain. As they reached it, the bluish swirling mass of energy started pulsing and expanding. Pulling at the edges at extreme angles. Much like water going haywire in a water balloon. As the thrumming energy reached a feverish pace it imploded on itself and slammed into the ground. The force was so great the entire mountain top reverberated with a giant BOOM.

The clouds of black death were sent screaming away leaving a perfect circle of bright sun touched land miles wide.

Where the energy had connected with the land lay something neither of the two beings expected. Laying there, balling its eyes out, was a baby, just born. A black seal marking its stomach and three whisker marks adorning the baby's cheeks.

The smaller humanoid being strode forward slowly and knelt down to the baby. He examined it as if it were a piece of machinery. Glancing at his partner he asked in a gravelly yet musical voice "Whatdya think we should do with the young one?"

The second being didn't speak outright but in the other's mind a strong deep voice filled with immense power spoke. _I think we should raise it. After all we could raise it and I have a feeling it's the "Destined one" that our prophecy spoke of_

The humanoid being nodded. "Aye I agree." Scooping up the baby he surveyed the area. "Ya know considering the storm this one came from I think I figured out a name."

The other asked. _And what would that be Kai?_

The one now known as Kai grinned. "Naruto. I once read that meant maelstrom in one of the human's language. What do you think Ruth?"

Ruth let out a snort. A small ball of smoke wisped out of its nostrils. _I think it suits the little one. Now shall we head home? I want to sunbathe while we have sun._

Kai let out a small laugh. His wrinkled, weathered face lighting up in a rare moment of joy. His hair parted slightly revealing sharp pronounced pointed ears.

Together the elf and dragon left the peak of the mountain and soared down to their plateau where a small cottage rested next to a cavern big enough for the dragon.

Five years later.

The day was bright and full of life in the mountain range. Currently one five year old Naruto was on an adventure he thought his "Parents" Were unaware of. He had snuck off the plateau and was currently exploring the forest below. It was a giant forest and one that any person not well versed with could easily get lost. Hence why his parents had told him it was forbidden until he was older.

Naruto being the person that he was simply couldn't resist a challenge such as that and had to explore the forest. He already had an interest for plants and living beings in general and had wanted to explore it since before he could remember. The rule was just the icing on the cake. He currently found himself staring at a beautiful lake that was low on the mountain base. The closer you got to the ground level the more thick the forest became.

The scene he was at was like a slice of heaven to Naruto. The lake had about a ten foot clearance from the forest where lush grass grew and swayed with the slight wind. A rainbow of flowers bloomed amongst the grass. Blues yellow's orange's reds, every color that could light up a child's world.

Naruto was one such child. Naruto beamed as he looked around. His large sapphire eyes lit up with wonder. He was in an elegant orange robe with white cloth trim and white under cloth. It looked like something that a child from a regal family would wear. In truth his elven parent had made it for him. The elf was proficient in all arts. But his true loves were two. One was blacksmithing which was his favorite passion. His second was tailoring. The two went hand in hand. Both required patience and delicate work.

Which his parents and masters had in abundance.

Naruto grinned as he reached the edge of the water. The lake was as smooth as glass reflecting a perfect reverse version of the real thing. Naruto laughed as the child he was as he had accomplished his task. He had found a great place to get away and have fun. As he crouched at the water's edge he leaned forward more and more. Getting engrossed in his reflection.

Suddenly his legs gave out underneath him and he crashed into the water. Caught off guard and in panic naruto flailed around uselessly his clothes weighed him down and drug him deeper. Naruto, in his panic had made the grave mistake of trying to intake some air. Naruto received a lung full of water. His flailing became weaker and weaker.

Naruto gave out one last gargled cry. As his world started to fade he saw a feminine figure appear before him. She wore no clothes and her skin was a clear blue that contrasted with the deep blue of the lake. She leaned in and pressed her lips against the boys. As she did Naruto's lungs became full of air once again. Giving him air. With the boy firmly in her grasp, she shot through the water like a bullet, her legs weren't moving. Nor was any part of her. It seemed she moved through the water through magic. This was what Naruto thought as he held his breath. As they reached the top Naruto let out the breath he was holding and started heaving.

The naked woman drifted forward and set him on the beach where his masters awaited him with a clear accusatory look. Five year old Naruto however was scared out of his mind and blasted against Kai's legs the shock finally worn off he was reduced to terrified sobbing.

The elf and dragon looked at the blue skinned woman who had the good graces to be sporting an embarrassed blush. Kai growled "I hope your happy water sprite. You have just reduced my son to terrified sobbing."

The sprite shifted uncomfortably in the water. "I was only playing around" she mumbled meekly

"Bah! That's just like you sprites. Always acting rashly, never thinking your actions through. He's a five year old boy and you expect him to know how to swim? Be gone with you!"

The water sprite hung her head in shame. She truly had not meant for the boy to be hurt. She had only wanted someone to play with. "Wait let me give him something as a token of my apology."

Ruth gave her a deep growl as he thrust his head forward stopping only inches from her face. She trembled in fear of the fearsome beast. He was majestic. He was a giant of a dragon and his muscles rippled with awesome power. Glittering amethyst scales glistened in the sunlight creating a disco ball effect creating various shades of purple dots that swirled. '_This had better not be a trick sprite or I will tear you to pieces with my claws understood!_'

The sprite could only nod very very timidly. Ruth withdrew his head slowly his eyes trained on her. "C-Could the boy come here?" She asked meekly.

Kai sighed "Very well." He knelt down towards Naruto placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Naruto… Naruto!" he said sharply. Finally getting a response from the blonde. "The sprite wishes to speak with you. To apologize for pulling you into the water. Go to her and allow her to make amends. After that we will head home where we will discuss your punishment for disobeying our direct orders."

Naruto sniffled a little and nodded bravely. Slowly turning around he advanced trembling in fright. He knew she had saved him but he also was now afraid to go near the water. Finally he reached a few feet from the edge and said shakily. "U-Um Hi"

The sprite gave him a small smile of reassurance. "Hello Naruto, My name is Arianne. I am a water sprite. It was I who pulled you into the water. I apologize, young Naruto. Please let me make amends." She said sadly.

Naruto gulped. "I-it's okay sprite lady- I mean Miss Arianne- You saved my life after all.

The sprite giggled at the cute little boy. "True but it was I who put in danger in the first place. However, I digress. As a token of my apology I gift you these Naruto." She told him as she reached into her hair and pulled out a gem the size of a palm. "They are called the gems of Aquarius, the water bearer. It is a special gem with magic properties. Use it well brave one." She explained.

Naruto nodded understanding the importance of the gem. He knew the word "Magic" meant something powerful and should be handled with care. Arianne smiled and blushed a little. "And Naruto. M-maybe you could come visit me some time. I would love to get to know one so brave."

Naruto slowly broke into a smile, one that brightened the world. He had made his first friend.

Kai cleared throat. Indicating it was time to leave. Naruto jogged back to his masters and waved good bye to the water spirit.

When they arrived back at the plateau after a short ride from Ruth they both turned to him with furious looks in their eyes. Ruth's snout sent ripples of steam in the air and Kai's whole body was vibrating.

"What do you think you were doing? We both warned you of the dangers of that forest and yet you purposefully disobeyed our warnings and orders and went in KNOWING it was forbidden. You're intelligent Naruto. We've made sure of that. Yet you did something foolish today. When we saw you fall into the lake before we could catch you we were worried SICK!

"Thankfully that sprite saved you! What do you have to say for yourself?" Kai roared.

Naruto shrank back in fright. "I-I'M SORRY! I-I just wanted to explore. The forest called me! I'm SORRY!" He cried.

_You were very foolish Naruto there is no excusing that. However, wanting to explore is a natural instinct and It was a good lesson for you. You've been through enough already. Go inside and get some rest. You're punishment shall be reading and writing practice all day every day for the rest of the week. Now get going. Kai and I have much to discuss._ Ruth said more mellow than his elven partner.

Kai took a deep breath and sighed letting his anger go. "Go on Naruto. Tomorrow shall be an early day." Once Naruto had gone into the now two bedroom hut and was fast asleep in his room Kai turned to his friend. "Ah Ruth, I know I was as little harsh on the boy. There shall be no need to scold me. Still I was worried, we both were. We should have addressed him when he reached the lake."

Ruth rumbled which was the equivalent of dragon laughter. _Come now Kai, you know as well I do that every creature needs to go through life lessons. However I fear he will have a fear of water from now on._ _Even if Arianne gave him that gem._

Kai ran his hand across his chin and down his long flowing white beard. It reached to his waist same as his hair. The man wore robes much like Naruto's except his clothes were purple as a sign of kin ship to Ruth. Unlike most rider and dragon they were not bonded. They had been brought together before the first Rider Eragon. Kai had forsaken his people's company finding it not to his liking and somehow he had befriended Ruth. Ruth was a wild dragon who was nearly as tame as a bonded dragon but in battle his old ferocity came back and when in battle he sent all but the bravest and the severely stupid running.

Kai reached up and placed a hand on the dragon's shoulder. They may not be bonded but they knew each other so well they knew the other's thought without even touching minds.

Kai sighed heavily as he stared across the mountain out into the world beyond. "We failed to stop the falling, Ruth. I do not want to fail with Naruto. He may be the world's last hope. The lad is cunning like a fox and has a certain appreciation for nature that one can only be born with."

Ruth leaned slightly against the touch of his elven friend. _Kai, we tried our best to warn the council that he had gone mad. When they failed to see reason we had no choice but to leave, lest we die before our time. We both felt that same dread crashing upon us that day. With Naruto though, I KNOW he is the one we have waited for, He has stirred our frozen hearts. Can't you feel it?_

Kai chuckled. "Indeed I have. I just pray that we last long enough to teach him what needs to be taught. After all the boy will need to be ready to take on the world if he has too. He will need help more than what we can give."

Ruth nodded. _But he already has help. Haven't you felt it? The presence residing within him?_

Kai agreed. "Aye I have. But it felt tainted and malicious as if it harbored immense anger over something. I can't help but wonder if it will truly be a help, or another hurtle the blonde must face. Regardless, I can feel the world starting stir I have to prepare what he needs. And I'll need your help to do it. He'll be our last mark upon this land. Somehow I just know he'll live on in legends for the rest of time."

Ruth snorted his agreement and together they watched the sun falling casting a brilliant array of orange red and pink hues splattering across the sky. Together they sat there for a long time. Sharing in each other's company as they had done for over a thousand years.


	2. Birth of a legend

**A/N Well here is the next chapter of TLAH (The two of legend and Hope.) please review and tell me what you think!**

Twelve years passed for the small family of three. At times it was harsh and trying as Naruto was definitely _not_ an easy child to raise. The boy was a constant ball of energy and determination though his masters called it stubbornness. Naruto was one of the most curious people you could meet. He was always asking questions and how things worked. The two elders hated when they told him how something worked because he would only say one word in response, but over the twelve years, it grew to where they loathed it. The word... Was Why? They hated such a simple word with such a burning passion they wanted to erase it from existence.

Over the twelve years Naruto's new found fear of water persisted and proceeded to grow greater and greater. He was fine with puddles and rivers. Indeed he loved them and happily played in them in his younger years. But anything deeper than up to his waist he grew scared and would never go near it. However, he did become fast friends with Arianne. The sprite was a playful one and loved to tease the blonde. Naruto was happy that she was his friend, it made his life much easier.

A few hours before sundown everyday Kai and Ruth would take Naruto to go play with the water Nymph where she tried to persuade him every day to go into her lake once more. It seemed she yearned to correct her mistake and if anyone would teach the boy to swim it would be her. This she had vowed. Everyday Naruto refused to go in no matter what she offered him.

Arianne was the only feminine figure Naruto had in his life. The one time a human female had tracked down Kai to have him forge her a sword, Naruto had, naturally, been shy around her. She had proceeded to blotch his first female meeting and scared the shit out of him when she gave him a glare of death. This was when he had been only ten.

Needless to say Naruto was also very wary, and sometimes, downright afraid of women, especially curvy luscious beauties that he had seen from faiths. From what he told his masters, women were scary aliens!

His seventeen years of life had not been put to waste however.

When Naruto had reached the age of ten Kai had begun to teach him the art of the sword with nothing but a stick. He had taken to it like fish to water. This may have been due to the fact that Kai would tell the boy stories every night. Little did the boy know it was Kai's adventures when he was young.

Naruto was also taught to read and write all three different languages, Elven, dwarf, and human. He could also speak fluently in all of them in case he should ever meet one. The boy did not like book work too much but he buckled down and learned it, knowing that it would help in the long run. At least that's what his masters told him.

Naruto also had to play mind games with Ruth, who, improved his thinking capacity and his critical thinking. Thanks to many years of constant study Naruto was no slouch when it came to strength of mind. The group of three had discovered that Naruto naturally had an energy source the likes of which neither Kai nor Ruth could figure out.

So for a few hours a day they had Naruto try and find ways to harness that energy. So far they had discovered it could increase his speed strength and even allow him to stick to surfaces such as trees. This was all due to experimentation. Naruto had gotten the idea for tree walking when he had lost a ball he was playing with in a thick tree. It was too large and smooth to climb regularly and it had taken him weeks to finally get the ball down. He hadn't given up and that was what allowed him to gain that particular ability. Beyond that they found that it could help him ricochet off things. Increasing his speed in the air, making him all the more deadly in combat.

Kai knew the boy was a natural fighter, born to do great things with it. To counter act this and avoid having the boy turn into a mass murderer he began to teach Naruto everything he knew about healing, which was quite extensive. You don't live to be more than a thousand years old and not know a thing or two about healing. The boy had been slow on the uptake but after impressing upon the boy the importance of life he threw himself into it with a whole hearted passion. He wasn't a natural or a genius at the healing arts. In fact, it took him longer than most to fully understand things. However, what he _did_ have was far more important than latent talent or genius.

The boy had a drive that others would be baffled by. Sure he was good at some things, but he always worked to the point of exhaustion. He was tireless when he set his mind to something. Often times Kai would enter his room only to find him passed out over notes and diagrams of healing work or some such idea he was coming up with on his desk.

Kai's partner Ruth was proud of their charge. Not that he told the boy outwardly, but even though Ruth was a wild dragon he had to admit if a dragon with as much determination as him came along, the dragon would be unstoppable.

The two masters quickly found out a few things about Naruto. One being he loved the wind, and anything that had to do with it. It's like his brain was hardwired to the wind, he would go to obscene lengths just to feel the air around his body. He loved being suffused in it. He had told them that, when the wind rushed in his ears, caressing his body, he felt free. It ensnared him with a soft gentle comfort that stayed with him for hours. The wind was like his best friend keeping him calm and enjoying the day.

When the wind was in a state of a unrest so was Naruto. THAT was how tied to the wind the boy was. Kai took that little insight as future reference for when the day he knew was going to come.

The second being that he had a strong love for nature and anything to do with it. He was at home in the forest below the plateu and he loved to immerse himself inside of it's thick depths.

Time was running out for the master pair though, and they both knew it. With every passing day Kai's limbs got weaker and weaker. Ruth knew his soul would pass when Kai's did. The two had intertwined destinies after all. Without Kai, Ruth himself would have no use for a body so he would pass with Kai.

The sun was setting while Ruth and Kai watched Naruto playing with Arianne and discussing the day's events. Naruto had grown over the years. The boy was now and a short 5 6' with corded muscle that was clearly defined. His arms rippled like waves under the rock hard muscle. Years of physical conditioning can do that. He wasn't bulky or lean he was simply built and it showed. His body type was meant for speed and power together in harmony, the perfect balance.

By himself Naruto could not match the strength and speed of an elf, shade, or other magical being. However with his second energy source he could, in short bursts, out class any magical being. When he used his inner power to boost his speed he would be like a blur and be almost so fast you couldn't react in time. Naruto would be a force to reckon with when he was equal to an elf in strength and speed.

'_The day to present it to him is upon us old friend_' Kai thought to his partner. Ruth nodded his agreement. '_My body is wasting away and every hour I live I feel like I'm closer to the void than ever before. We have lived for far too long, my old friend._'

Ruth gave the dragon equivalent of a chuckle. '_Indeed Kai. We have at that. It's a good thing Naruto has such reverence for nature and the balance of things. I can't help but think it is he who will keep order for us after we are dead and gone_'

Kai grunted. _'Aye but he won't rule openly. He'll be a protector from the shadows. Making sure the world stay's in a good direction. However, we have been poor custodians of the world. look at the state the world is in now. Sigh' still I don't want Naruto to join up with these so called Varden folk. At least not swear allegiance to them. He needs to be a free agent; able to carry out his own will and do what he sees is needed. We will have to impress that upon him before he goes.'_

'_Aye, that we will. So how long do you think it'll take for the egg to hatch for him? my bet's ten seconds. The dragonling has been thrumming loudly this past year, yearning for its hatch mate. It's interesting that Naruto's favorite color is orange. I wonder what he'll think of the kit._' Ruth commented.

Kai gave a short bark of laughter '_Oh he'll get googly eyed and shout about how cool it is. And I give it five._'

Together they silently agreed on the bet as Naruto came paddling over to them. A giant smile on his face on his bright face. His sapphire blue eyes sparkled in the dwindling sunlight making them look like true gems.

Kai rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, the only sign of affection Kai had ever given the boy, as they left the lake. In truth it had become Naruto's escape from the everyday hardships of life. Such as the act of killing animals for food in his belly, which Kai had been having him do for a few years now. To prepare him for what the boy was eventually going to have to face. The lake was Naruto's happy place so to speak. It is where his friend lived and the area was such a beautiful piece of land that you couldn't help but be enthralled by it. Like a silent plea to stay and enjoy it's warmth and it's prosperity.

As they reached their hut, Kai turned his gaze towards his student. Naruto looked back with a stare that meant he was ready to listen. In the seventeen years he knew his master, he knew when the old man wanted to talk. "What's on your mind master?" he asked respectively.

Kai sighed, damned brat knew him too well. "Naruto, tomorrow I have a gift for you as it will be your eighteenth birthday. However, this gift is very important and with it comes a responsibility. I will tell you more tomorrow but tonight you must rest. I have a few things to finish up."

Naruto nodded and swept into his room and crashed into his pillow. Silent tears coursed down the boy's face. He wasn't stupid; he knew his masters were dying. The thought of them gone, ground inside Naruto's stomach like rocks in a dryer, it unnerved him and scared him. Once they were gone what was he going to do? This hut had been all he had known for his entire life. Leaving said life was a scary prospect yet he had a feeling that once he left he would never again return to this hut, maybe the lake but not the plateau.

Naruto curled into a ball, loneliness setting in. Naruto rocked himself back and forth. '_I wish I had a friend that could travel with me. Arianne is great, but, but I need more. I cannot live my life alone. I would go insane._'

Naruto rolled and stared at the ceiling. He had been searching for moths for something that would cure his master's illness. For all his extensive knowledge in medicine Naruto had not found one damned thing that might work. If only he could work magic with the ancient language. However, that skill was still beyond him. He was, after all, only human. They generally didn't have natural affinities for magic. Occasionally one came along but they were rare enough indeed.

Even if he did have the ability to use magic it still wouldn't help. His master's illness was terminal. Kai knew much more about the ancient language than he did and there was no way his master had NOT looked for a cure. If he hadn't found one how would Naruto? Deep down Naruto knew there was no saving his master. However, he vowed he would become a master of healing like nothing the world had ever seen before. He will cure diseases that are incurable, heal wounds that would be fatal that no one else could heal. He would be the best of the best. From magic healing spells to poultices and potions. He would not let his masters down in that regard he had promised himself and his masters that much one year ago after he had found out about the illness that plagued Kai.

Naruto turned on his side, his eyes taking on a haunted, lonely look. Even if he had three friends he was still alone. After all how could you expect immortal beings to understand a youth such as him? In this he was alone, all alone. Not for the first time Naruto wished he had some company his age. '_Even if I did I wouldn't know how to act around them. They would be as a stranger to me and me to them. No I doubt I will ever 'fit' in with anyone._' With a heavy sigh Naruto closed his eyes and calmed himself into sleep.

After Naruto had gone to his room, Kai had gone to his forge, deep within the cave that Ruth used for sleeping. It was here that he had taught Naruto the art of forging. The boy loved to create things, be it armor, shields, swords, staves, or even just a piece of art. There were figurines lined along the shelves of the forge from Naruto's very first roughly made statue to his latest, well detailed, work of art.

Kai walked over to a box five feet long and a two feet wide. Kneeling down and opening it he found the two packages inside that he had known were there. Taking them out he smiled thinking of how they had turned out. The items in his hands would serve Naruto well. Each package was a little less than three and a half feet long and about ten inches wide. He smiled gently, these were by far Kai's greatest works. Kneeling back down he gently and reverently placed them back into the box and closed them.

Walking back outside Ruth was awaiting him. Their eyes met and they held it for what seemed like eternity. The two were so close they knew what the other was thinking merely by a simple look. Right now they knew what they had to do and they would not shirk from their duty to the world that they had pretty much left to rot in their absence.

"Good night friend. Wake me before the sun rises tomorrow eh?" Kai said gently as he sat down and rested himself against Ruth's side. The dragon folded a wing over him and gave a nice warm breath inside the make shift cave. Making it a comfortable temperature for the man that was his partner-of-life-and-heart.

The night passed quickly and when morning came Naruto rose from his sleep, fully awake. With a small stretch Naruto got up and dressed quickly. His attire was simple, black trousers with an orange shirt made from elven fabric as well as his travelling boots. Walking outside he was greeted by the sight of his masters. With Kai was a large round package in his hands.

Kai's blazing white hair was tied into a samurai style ponytail while his bangs were combed back revealing his wrinkled forehead. His storm grey eyes twinkled with pride and respect for the man before him. For clothes, he wore a regal white robe with light lavender accents and a purple amethyst, hand-and-a-half, sword at his hip. A single jewel gripped by a dragon's claw twinkled at the pommel. It too was deep purple like that of Ruth's scales.

Kai walked forward and let the cloth around what it held open. it revealed a brilliant orange stone with black marbling all over it. The orange was a dark shade so that it appeared like a burnt orange but still it gleamed in the sunlight holding light in while refracting it in a perfect synopsis. Naruto was captivated by it and for some reason he could feel the stone was, believe it or not, _ALIVE_. Naruto stepped forth and timidly reached his hand forward. "I-is this what I think it is?" He asked his voice shaky with emotion.

Kai and Ruth nodded in sync. "Indeed it is Naruto. It is a dragon egg. This is the gift I am bestowing upon you. Yet it is also a responsibility more important than anything in the world. Inside this is a dragon. One that has been waiting to come into contact with you ever since you arrived in our world. This little guy could have chosen anyone in the world. However it wouldn't be satisfied with just anyone. So it waited for someone from another dimension to come to our world. That person is YOU, Naruto. The dragon chose YOU as it's life partner. As soon as this youngling hatches I will begin to teach you how to care for it and then we shall start additional training to open you up to the world of magic."

With his explanation done Kai handed the egg to Naruto he held it reverently. A dragon choosing you was a one in a million year chance with every person of every generation turned down for a millennia. Naruto stroked it softly while he smiled at the egg. Suddenly the egg started rocking violently and it almost rolled out of his hands but naruto caught it at the last second. A worried look speared across his face as he looked to his masters for help.

"Well don't just stand there like a fumbling idiot boy. Put it down and let it hatch!" Kai barked and Naruto did as he instructed. Silently Kai added to Ruth '_So it took seven seconds to start hatching eh? Well look like it's a tie old friend_' Ruth chuckled in Kai's mind.

After a few minutes of heavy rocking, the egg cracked and shattered like glass. A dragon the size of Naruto's arm stood there on all fours shaking itself off like a dog. It turned it's wedge shaped head and looked at Naruto with Intelligent eyes. it rushed forward and leapt onto his lap fanning it's wings to stable itself. Naruto beheld the curious creature on his chest and he couldn't help but be fascinated by the creature.

It was a brilliant orange in color like that of a spark of flame that has just shot out of a roaring inferno. It's eye's were a beautiful blue in color, just like Naruto's. Naruto unconsciously reached his left hand out and the drakeling brushed it's head against his palm. A blast of searing hot energy shot through Naruto and made him recoil his hand in shock. He checked his palm to find that he had a silver opal now shining on his palm.

Kai grinned "That my young friend is the Gèdwey insignia. The mark of a rider and Dragon, It bonds you two together so deeply nothing is more profound or genuine. Now the young one is hungry so go feed it with the left over rabbit from last night. When that's done come back here where you will receive the rest of your gifts."

Naruto nodded and quickly took the dragon hatchling to the fire pit were it gobbled down the half rabbit that was left on the spit from last night. When it had eaten it pawed at his feet obviously wanting to be carried. So Naruto scooped it up and cradled it in his arms where it snuggled into his chest and dozed off.

When he returned he found two packages sitting in front of his masters. Kai was now in the lotus position used for meditating and Ruth now lay resting his eyes. Kai smiled as Naruto sat down and placed the dragon in his lap. "Good the young one is fed. Now I wish to present you with my own gift that I have been working on for the past month with all of my considerable skill and knowledge." Reaching forward he plucked the box like package and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto opened it quickly and found two cloth packages. Grabbing one he unwrapped it revealing a three foot blade and sheath. The sheath was the same color as the scales on the spine of his new dragon. It was dark orange with inlay's of dragon heads and anything to do with dragons. Drawing the blade with practiced ease he beheld the blade. The blade itself was a lighter color of orange like the underside of his new dragon. The pommel was a deep silver with the guard being flaring dragon wings. The pommel itself was that of a dragon head and in it's mouth was a pure diamond. It was gorgeous. Looking deeply into the diamond Naruto saw currents of air running through it. Swirling gently like a trapped storm.

He gasped at the beauty of the blade. He sheathed it and set it down. Picking up the second, he opened it revealing yet another finely crafted blade similar to the last except that in the dragon's mouth was a blue jewel. One that he knew all too well, it was a gift to him from Arianne, the gem of Aquarius. It held the power of the water bearer. Though he had yet to discover what that meant. Still the blades themselves were gorgeous.

Setting the blade down next to the other he stared at his master with misty eyes. "Master they are beautiful. Truly, truly beautiful."

Kai grinned. "Well I knew the color of the dragon from the egg. And a rider needs a good sturdy sword. You, however, prefer to use two blades at once. Thus I created these for you. Perfectly balanced in every way, and every bit as beautiful as any work **SHE **has ever made. The sword is enchanted so it will never break or rust and will cut through most enchantments just as every rider's blade must.

"They also have a secret feature. If you press the eyes of the dragons inwards, the jewel's will retract and two catch's will come out of the pommel where you can attach both ends and have a bladed staff. Much better for fighting on dragon back than a three foot sword don't you think? The blade itself is nearly three feet in length with a half foot for the handle allowing the use for one sword to be wielded double handed if necessary. And that diamond is known as the cutting wind diamond. It is a jewel that can harness the power of wind around a small area. Like say the length of your blade. I think it suits you perfectly.

"The blade itself is made of something I invented a while back. " At this point Kai grinned maliciously. "A dragon's tooth mixed with high quality ore become indestructible. You will find no blade or armor that will break your new swords. Now you must name them."

Naruto was in shock at the information he had just received. These gifts were priceless. Beautiful and above all else deadly in its usefulness, both blades had amazing magical gems in the pommel as well as being able to turn into a staff. Which Naruto was very proficient in the use of. Not only that, but, he knew these gems could hold an amazing amount of magical energy from what he had been taught. These had to be some of the finest gems in the world.

Reverently Naruto drew both blades from his sitting position and looked them over once more. They were double bladed and as explained three and half feet total with a near three foot blade. They were perfectly balanced and he knew they were flawless. The names decided themselves. "Vedr and Afli-Vatn"

Kai nodded and beckoned for the sheaths. Handing them over kai muttered a spell and the writing for the names appeared on either sheath. He handed them back to Naruto and he sheathed them appropriately. Then Kai scooped up the second smaller package and handed it to Naruto. With a grave face Kai launched into another explanation. "Naruto what you have there is what dragons call their Heart of Hearts. It is a gem like object which carries the consciousness of the dragon where it resided. It carries with it the strength of the dragon at the time of disgorgement. Which means you are now in possession of Ruth's heart of hearts, when he passes his consciousness will be kept in that gem for all time. It is a VERY powerful artifact that will aid you and give you a vast resource of energy to use once you are capable. I ask that you do not use it until you need it once you leave this place. As it is not something that should be used foolishly, it is also something you shouldn't waste your lives to protect either."

"I will explain more about the intricacies of the gift later. For now we need a name for your dragon that has just awoken." Kai explained heavily and ending with a smile towards the young hatchling.

Naruto looked down and the dragon stared back at him with an expectant look. Naruto thought about all that he had been through his life, which admittedly wasn't that much, and what all these gifts meant. He would be doing something major with his life, he just knew it. Naruto studied the little dragon searching for something anything to pop up. Finally something came to mind.

"How about Gideon?" He asked the dragon on his lap. The orange beast chirped in happiness and nodded before rubbing its head on naruto's stomach cooeing in happiness.

~ authors notes`

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. The next chapter will host some training as well as Naruto's release in magic. I know I skipped a lot of years but I honestly felt it was all filler and I want this to be faster pace than my other stories. The swords names mean Vedr (storm) and Afli-Vatn means ( Aiding water) in norse.**

**Gideon pronunciation is (GEH DAY ON)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. To battle we ride!

**A/N here is the next chapter of the two of legend.**

Months passed by at an alarming rate. In just three cycles of the moon Gideon had rapidly grown into a giant, magnificent, creature. The orange dragon was roughly eight feet tall at the shoulder and about fifteen feet long. His scintillating body rippled with hard packed muscle that held more strength than most could fathom.

His wingspan was around twenty feet in length, and he was an undisputed master of the skies of their mountain. Naruto and Gideon had begun flying lessons almost as soon as Gideon could bear Naruto's weight and in the following months had become quite agile and almost an unnatural genius in the air. He had yet to breathe fire but that was not cause to worry as he had yet to reach the six month mark.

Naruto himself had also progressed in training; he was now deft enough with his swords to provide a number of bruises on his old masters. Whether this was due to his increase in abilities or Kai's failing strength he knew not.

It worried the boy.

Everything was NOT alright within the plateau however. Kai's body had rapidly begun to deteriorate that left him gasping for struggled air, each breath a fight with nature for only a second more of life. Ruth too had been showing signs of weakness. His scales were not as bright as they used to be and his eyes became duller and more lifeless with each passing day.

Each day that passed was a constant reminder to Naruto that the time would soon be upon them that he would lose the only family he had ever known. Furthermore that he would leave behind his whole world to dive into a world that raged with unrest, discord, and politics. The storms of war were heavy, and demanded a heavy toll on life to drive the conflict's engines.

The past few months Gideon had been his only escape from it all. Even Arianne seemed distressed at the masters failing health. From what she let on they had lived longer than one millennia, that thought alone brought a huge revelation down upon Naruto. If he survived his battles, he too would to be as long lived. Thus he knew he would truly be alone save for Gideon. Time did not touch them in the way others did. He would not age as others would, he would not die as others would, and he would not be able to make human friends. It would hurt too much to see them die, if the current situation was anything to go by.

To pass time Naruto had been hard at work finding new ways to heal people, with magic or otherwise as he had opened his magic paths when Gideon had been hurt flying and had Naruto not saved him the dragon would have died. Something Naruto would never have been able to live with. His other task that took his mind off of his troubles was the forge.

Naruto would spend any free time away from his masters, whiling away the days, with long hours of grueling labor over the skin-searing heat of the forge. He was bound and determined to forge a set of armor for himself that would withstand blows from almost any blade, especially that of a riders. The armor had to be flexible, to insure that he could still move with swiftness. It had to be strong enough to not break under the strain of a powerful blow yet flexible enough to allow some bending room so the armor wouldn't shatter or fracture.

It couldn't be too bulky and it couldn't be too slim either. It had to be the perfect balance. Something Naruto thrived for and yearned for in his short existence. Thus he poured all of his heart, mind, and soul into his armor. With the help of his teacher and his own ingenuity Naruto had successfully completed his armor on the last night of the dying moon. It was ground and polished to perfection and shone in the early morning light like a polished mirror. The color of the armor was yellow with purple edging and accents. The breastplate was form fitting and bended perfectly to him thanks to the teachings of his master. The arms had thick leather insulation with linked plating that moved with the ease of a well oiled machine. The same went for the leggings. The gloves themselves were plate backed gauntlets that were tailored exactly to Naruto's measurements to improve dexterity.

The shoulders were the only bulky thing about the suit. They were bulbous but not overly so. It was like he was thicker at the shoulder than he really was and gave him an imposing powerful appearance. His helm, however was a masterpiece, the back was flexible and extremely tough able to withstand many blows and it extending into a goget that would link into the shoulder armor and the back plate of his armor, It than wrapped over his scalp and came down opening up into a dragon shaped snout that opened at the eyes if needed. It was bulky and unnecessary yes, but it would work wonders for his reputation, besides what better to model oneself after than the mightiest of creatures in Alagaesia?

Kai inspected the armor as Naruto was dressed into it. He hobbled around the boy with the help of a staff and inspected it with such intensity; the very world seemed to be holding its breath for his declaration.

After what seemed like hours Kai finally nodded and in a rough, raspy voice croaked out. "It will serve you well Naruto. I'm proud of you, my son. You have surpassed all my expectations and learned things so well that I marvel at your genius. Only, I know that it's not genius, its hard work and dedication. Your mastery over so many things…it would take others a lifetime to master only _one_ aspect and yet... Naruto, you are not the strongest out there, you are not the wisest, the wittiest or the best. You are, however, the undisputed master of hard work and it has shown.

"These are my last words to you. Listen and listen well. The gifts I have given you are powerful indeed; they will serve you well in your quest. There is more present in the world than just a mad king. Of that you can be certain. You must be a guardian from the shadows, a free agent able to utilize your judgment for the good of Alageasia. Even if it means pissing off a King, A Queen, or even the entirety of the world, you have to do what is right. You have a choice to shape the world, not as you see fit, but as is necessary. I only hope that my teachings have helped you to choose right over wrong. Now you must go, I'm at the end of my rope and I will die peacefully here with Ruth at my side. As I have always wished, do not fret young one. You have my blessings, make of it what you will. Now leave this crotchety old man." Kai said heavily with a faint smile at the end.

Naruto and Gideon stood before their masters and teachers. At his masters' words, Naruto couldn't help himself. He tore off his helmet and rushed the man. Crashing against him as his eyes shed tears that he had been holding in for sixteen and a half long years. Through racking sobs Naruto mumbled "I'll do you proud old man. I promise!"

Kai gently returned the embrace. His first hug to the orphaned child in all of his life, a silent tear trickled down the man's grizzled face. "I know Naruto, My only regret that is that I won't be able to see your greatness."

Naruto drew back and pulled himself together with a slight smile on his face. "Master Kai, Master Ruth" he addressed both teachers. He bowed low so that he his chest was parallel to the ground, the odd drip of a tear falling to the ground as he bowed. His head hung low he continued. "You have taught me so much; I can never truly repay you. You're three gifts of my lifetime will be put to good use, this I promise. You're teachings however, will not only be useful to me but to everyone else and to those who I teach. Farewell masters. I will miss you."

Ruth addressed Naruto with a light nuzzle. _You won't be rid of __**me**__ just yet Naruto. Remember that my soul, mind, intelligence, and experiences will all be sent into the crystal in your belt. If you need my guidance it shall be there._ The elder dragon than turned to Gideon. _And you young one, take care to protect Naruto with all of your considerable might. You two must take a perilous journey and he CANNOT do it alone. He will need you as you need him. Do not let him suffer the loneliness that has plagued him for so long. You have learned well and the last bit of training I can offer you is that when you learn to breathe fire, practice at it for as long as you can every day. The time may come where your breath will save countless lives and that of your rider._'

Then turning so he could stare at both of them he continued. '_You two will be thrust into a world of politics, treachery, war, and evil's the likes of which you have not known. Remember that what defines good and evil is often shrouded with thick fog that can be hard to read. It is easy to see one who has fallen into madness. But beware the heroes of good who have just crossed the threshold of darkness. THEY will be nigh impossible to spot unless you are vigilant. Now go, already I can feel great forces stirring in the land. Go now and live your lives as you see fit._

Naruto nodded tears in his eyes and walked towards Gideon and mounted swiftly. Gideon bowed his head at his masters. _Thank you masters, for all your teachings. I will always remember your tutelage and I will help make sure Naruto and I do not stray off the path to the greater good. We may stumble and we will make many mistakes. However, we will do our best and stay vigilant. We will go. Battle awaits us._

The teachers nodded their thanks and backed away from the pair. Gideon crouched low to the ground and released a powerful roar that shook the immediate surroundings. Ruth returned with one of his own, Even with his diminished body his roar was ten times greater than Gideons' and shook the mountain with its reverberations.

Naruto's partner shot itself towards the sky like a bullet. The launch was powerful enough to kick up a heavy cloud of churned dirt in their wake. Naruto howled with joy as the wind rushed past his ears. The two flew southward towards the forest of the elves. They would not stop in it as they had no wish to visit the others of Kai's kind. From his teachings they were crafty folk that spoke nothing but half truths that were designed to frustrate your mind and slowly drive you insane. Thus Naruto wished to avoid contact with them for some time until he met some of the more, tolerable races. He knew the cultures and etiquettes of each culture having studied up on the subject for sixteen years of his life and it all came back to him with a rush.

As they flew Naruto poured as much energy as he could into the gems of his swords before he became too fatigued with the practice. Gideon grumbled slightly. '_Storing those gems with energy is not similar to training Naruto. If you drain yourself too much you will die. Have you already forgotten your training!_'

Naruto harrumphed in response. _I do not need a lecture from you! We are a wing above Du Weldenvarden. With our current trajectory and speed it should take us roughly half a fort night to traverse the distance. That's IF we don't stop for breaks, hunting, and other recreational adventures._

Gideon nodded. '_Well I can sense great battles are stirring and I am eager to prove myself. So to battle we ride! No stops for this crew no sir!_' Gideon cried with excitement spurring himself on and increasing his pace.

Naruto snorted with exasperation. _You are such a battle fiend; I swear the only thing you enjoy more than fighting is engulfing copious amounts of food._'

Gideon gave out his own unique chuckle which really sounded like him coughing. Like rocks tumbling down a mountain. '_Well unlike you, we cannot all be pacifists avoiding fights at all costs. Besides, one of us has to be eager to prove ourselves. If you were in charge we'd NEVER get anywhere!' _The dragon shot back challengingly.

A tick mark appeared over Naruto's forehead. _Is that so? Well we can't all be war monger's either! Otherwise this world would be torn apart!_'

The dragon's eyes narrowed at his rider. '_Watch your words __**rider**__; I am not a war monger. I simply enjoy a good honest fight_' the dragon growled. Though Naruto could hear the tiniest bit of sniffling.

Grinning evilly Naruto mocked. '_Oh I sowwy did I hurt the wittle baby dwagon's feelings. MAN UP!_'

Thoroughly annoyed Gideon barrel rolled. Naruto cried out in protest while Gideon laughed at his riders' misfortune. '_Looks like I'm not the only one who has to, how did you put it? Man up?_'

Naruto grumbled and shoved his hands into their opposite armpit and glowered at his dragon. '_Fine fine, enough teasing._' With a slight smile Naruto leaned forward and reached his arms around the dragon's thick neck. Gideon hummed with approval.

Together they rode in comfortable silence for days on end. At the end of the third night both Naruto and Gideon had to hunt. Using his skills as a tracker Naruto had captured a young buck that would keep him sated for quite awhile. Gideon himself captured two large ones and happily chomped down their remains after Naruto had collected their antlers.

They chuckled and joked as two life friends would, Then again the two were connected on such a profound level that one could become the other and together they could become one entity. As they sat at the fire together truly alone for the first time in their lives Naruto's thoughts began to drift.

He had no outside knowledge of the sentient races, and they no knowledge of him. How would they react to his presence? Fear? Hatred? Indifference? Mistrust? He did not know. He only knew they would not welcome him with open arms. Slowly his thoughts turned to his master Kai. The man had raised him since he was a babe and he had learned much from the dragon and elf pair. He had learned his sense of honor, duty, justice, and beliefs on the world.

He knew that the current king was evil; he also knew that he was not always so and somewhere beneath the madness a hollow shell of a man remained, unsalvageable maybe, but still there nonetheless. Naruto would make sure that his master's quest was finished one day, whether he killed Galbatorix himself or someone else did the deed. He would just make sure that it was finished.

Naruto sighed heavily. A headache was fast approaching and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Tears stung at his cheeks as thoughts of his masters blasted unbidden his mind. '_They were all I had known for sixteen years. __**How**__? How am I supposed to do this on my own?_'

Then a calming voice broke him from his dark musings. '_Peace Naruto, partner-of-my-heart. I am here with you. You think over much and you need sleep. Climb into your saddle and we shall ride the winds while you sleep._'

Naruto chuckled sadly. "Your right Gideon. Maybe I do think over much, yet it's how I was raised. Come, we must ride to battle. Just like you I feel the clash is soon taking place and I want to save as many lives as possible." He mumbled as he climbed into his saddle and once they were in the air Naruto promptly slept, the calming sound of the wind across his ear lulling him to sleep.

Gideon rode fast and high. Soaring in the height of the sky so that houses looked like specs of sand. The air was where he lived and where he could truly unleash his entire prowess. Ever since he could fly he spent as much time in the air as he could. Thus while he wasn't training he was trying to come up with new aerial maneuvers that could fool his opponent. He had found a few and, interestingly enough, he had even surprised Ruth from time to time with his abilities.

Gideon felt a pang of hurt at the thought of his master. Like Naruto, he too would miss his masters greatly. They had cared for the two, fed them, trained them, and more importantly, loved them. Even if it took every last breath of his body he would not let them down. He vowed. Turning to his rider the dragon chuckled. Naruto always had this dopey expression when he slept.

Shaking away his depressing thoughts, Gideon blasted forward with a burst of speed. As they flew the long days turned to weeks. They made good progress but they had to cross some of the largest stretches of land known to sentient races. They knew their destination, the burning planes, a place of sorrow and evil. A gaseous, sickly yellow cloud hung over the place that caused all who breathed its nauseous fumes to cough and hack.

The place finally came to sight on the first day of the third week. What Naruto and Gideon saw made them grow stiff. They saw humans fighting other humans who fought alongside the Kull, and dwarves. The only reason he knew what they were, was because of the fairth's Kai had shown him. In the air two dragons clashed against each other viciously while their riders battled each other's mind. Naruto had gone unnoticed because he was so high that if they went more than ten feet higher Naruto would run out of breath.

Naruto studied the battle field for a time, trying to discern what side was the Varden and what side was Galbatorix. Using his deductive reasoning he finally figured the side with only human's was the King's army. He would not enlist the dwarves help nor would they give it to him. They hated dragons with such a burning passion they were wary of almost all riders.

Now the hard part was discerning just which rider fought for Galbatorix and which fought for Varden. '_Hey Gideon any help here buddy? Which one is the oath breaker?_'

Gideon too had been trying to discern which one was the puppet of Galbatorix. '_I cannot say for sure. However, I know the blue one is comfortable in her body, as she should be if she grew up normally. The red one, however, seems to not be fully aware of his abilities. As if he had undergone magical changes, of the dark kind._'

Naruto grimaced. '_Indeed, I do not think we should enter this battle until we are needed. For the time being let the blue one and her companion fight their battle. It would be wrong to interfere._' Gideon, while antsy to fight agreed.

So they watched for a time, as the two titans fought for dominance. The two seemed to be on equal footing but the battle was slowly shifting and the blue dragon's rider was slowly losing. Both Naruto and Gideon knew it. Then the two dragons landed on a hill while their riders fought face to face. The two riders clashed together. Their blades' throwing sparks in the air upon contact. The fight was vicious and long. The two were constantly moving back and forth as the battle stayed even. Yet again, however, the blue dragon's rider was slowly losing, his fatigue was greater and he was losing momentum, his parrying swipes coming slower and slower, his dodges that much more close. Finally he was shot to the ground where he lost. After a short conversation the red rider took the blue rider's sword and started walking towards his dragon.

Naruto growled. '_NOW GIDEON!_'

In less than instant Gideon responded, folding his wings and screaming toward the ground with a furious roar of rage. The entire battle field stopped to take note of their presence. They drew close to the ground fast, when they were only fifty feet from the ground Gideon pulled from his dive and landed next to the blue dragon who was eyeing them with suspicion. Naruto paid it no mind and hopped off and rushed to the fallen rider.

Kneeling down he inspected the rider's injuries which were severe. "Who are you?" He croaked out.

Naruto smiled. "Calm yourself rider I am friend. I will heal you than deal with this bastard." He spoke in the ancient language so the rider could know of his sincerity. With a quick spell he healed the rider's wounds before standing and facing his opponent, whose face was livid with rage.

"Who the hell are you! How'd you get your dragon!" He roared in rage.

Naruto grinned darkly. "That's for me to know and you obsess over, Oath breaker. I suggest you put up your guard, or I will slice you like shredded cheese. First however, what's the name of my opponent." Drawing Vedr. It slid out with a hiss and shone darkly in the yellowish ware light of the planes. The orange blade tinted and the inward curve in the middle of the blade casted foreboding shadows across Naruto's face.

The rider snarled. "Murtagh you bastard!"

Naruto's face drew serious. "Well Murtagh, The names Naruto. I'm your opponent now." Their pleasantries at an end the two opponents rushed each other. Murtagh's red blade whistled through the air and clashed against one of Naruto's, however, to the rider's shock the blond boy didn't push against the blow, or even turn it aside, instead he used the force behind it to launch himself to the weaker side and, bringing his feet up at the last second, spring-boarded off of the rock face to come back with twice the momentum.

Murtagh ducked below the strike and brought his blade up, hopping to drag the edge across the boy's flank only to have his eyes widen as his second blade came free, making the strike go wide. Naruto, as his knuckles touched the ground again went with the motion, seemingly at one with his surrounding and rolled forward, as soon as his feet met the earth he leapt again, putting in impressive distance between him and his opponent.

The blonds' cocky grin made the warrior's blood boil, here was this whelp of a boy, fighting in a bizarre style that was forcing him to look as many directions as possible, as a chameleon would, and yet he hadn't tried once to land a blow yet. "What's wrong Murtagh? Having trouble keeping up?"

"Laugh all you like boy, children should die with smiles on their lips…" Bringing his blade closer to his lips he began to mumble, Naruto tensing as he felt the wellspring of magic flowing forth as he absently ran his own energy through his swords. Thus far he had only learned techniques to heal, but even he knew when magic condensed like that, with a dark, malevolent feel to it, that it meant only one thing… "Flare through the encompassing night! FLAMES OF DESPAIR!"

Naruto winced as the ball of fire black as death shot forth from the man's free hand like blast from a volcano, wasting little time he brought up Afli-Vatn and let the power stored in its gem pour forth, creating a sheath of pure, cool magic. With a hard turn he dodged the fireball by inches, the heat blistering his skin even through his armors padding as the metal plates heated to an almost glowing state, wisps of smoke coming from his gloves as his blades heated similarly then lashed out with his blade to the back of the fireball, ensnaring it and, with a flurry of movement from his twin blade, bade it to change its path.

Murtagh's eyes widened in horror as he saw the blond spin with shocking speed as he _pulled_ his own attack around himself and with a quick twitch of his wrists seemed to flick the fireball back at him, his grin never leaving his face once. Forcing power of his own through his blade, making his mind swoon in the rush of power he brought the blade up sharply and sliced the fireball in half, only to curse as the dragon-masked helmet filled his vision.

Murtagh's blade came back down with a wicked smile, the blonds' blades and arms had been pulled back, his arms seemingly limp as he had ran, letting him focus more on speed and less on the balance and potential strikes he would need to land.

It would be his undoing.

As the blade descended his own eyes widened as his world erupted in searing pain as the boy _vanished_, a cloud of dust remaining before him as the boy had thrown himself into a slide along the ground, passing between his legs and letting the trailing blades slice the tendons of his knees, making the man pitch face first into the earth. With a groan of pain the man rolled onto his back and looked up at his foe, his eyes filled with a burning hate even as he shunted power into his legs in a desperate attempt to stem the bleeding. "W-Who are you! You're no elf!"

Naruto smirked slightly as he moved closer to the downed man, "Naruto, as I said. And I know I'm not an elf…" He brought his blade high, ready to end the life of his foe only to feel the wind leave his lungs even as he was slammed into the nearby rock face.

Gideon let out a roar of pure hatred as he saw his rider be knocked into the mounting courtesy of a tail swipe from their enemy's dragpn, at once the dragon was at Naruto's side, curling his tail and wings protectively around the boy as he glared at the larger dragon, _'BASTARD! You interrupted a dual between riders! Have you no HONOR!'_

The other dragon scooped up his rider gently in his jaws before looking back at Gideon, _'Honor only matters to those that are free brother…some of us, have only to survive…'_

"Were not done here boy! Remember my name, I'll be hunting you! You will PAY for this humiliation!" His remaining words were lost to the wind as the red dragon kicked off into the air and began to fade, the other soldiers, seeing their fleeing commander began to break even as the opposing humans, dwarfs and Kull began a fresh press, the humans being forced to pull back as their stamina weaned.

'_Naruto?'_

"Oh man….what hit me?"

'_That would be the red.'_

Naruto groaned, "Oh right, that bastard oath breaker. Well he's gone now. Suppose we should turn to face the music then eh partner."

Gideon chuckled '_Aye_' And together the two turned to face an entirely different battle which was many times more subtle and even more devastating if lost.

* * *

**A/N Hey all hope you enjoyed this chapter and the fight scene at the end. Yes Naruto saved Eragon's hide and now he will have to fight the Varden on a political level to keep his freedom. By the way the amazing fight scene was done by a good friend of mine named Psuducode samurai who is my beta. That is merely a taste of his work. As you can see it is spectacular so be sure to read his stories!**

**And one more thing.**

**Please people, REVIEW! :) thank you to all the reviewers out there as well as the readers. I make this stuff for your enjoyment so i need to know if i'm doin a good job or not. Lengthy reviews whether it be gushing, new idea's for my story, or just some critique i need all these things. So don't hesitate to speak up!**


	4. Polotics and Poultices

**Here is the next chapter of Legend and Hope I hope you all like it. And I would once more like to thank Psuducode Samurai for all his help. He beta's my work gives me feed back and in general helps improve my story. Often it is the minor things that make a truly great story. For instance word choice. It's a small part. But as they say the devil is in the details and Psudo you are a great beta. So I Whitedragon17 formally thank you once again. :P REVIEW!**

"NO! For the last time I REFUSE! And nothing you can say will change me from my path." Naruto roared as his palms slammed onto the conference table. Sitting around him were three people as well as a mirror that faced him. In the mirror was an elf woman in elegant regalia. He assumed the queen. Beside her was a dark skinned woman in equally fine garments, the leader of the Varden; then sat a tall man in kingly robes, the king of Surda, Finally beside the king sat Eragon, the rider whom he had saved.

For the past four hours they had been arguing over him and how he should be handled. There had been many attempts to try and get him to swear fealty to any of the leaders. He was thoroughly sick of all this political nonsense. It left a bad taste in his mouth. Through narrowed eyes Naruto spoke once more to the gathered council of leaders. "Let me make two things crystal clear, I will NEVER be under ANY of your thumbs. The second I am here offering you a hand of friendship, I follow my own council and I wish to save this land which my masters thought precious. Therefore you have my solemn vow as a dragon rider that I Naruto of the Riders will do all in my power to help slay Galbatorix." Naruto seethed out.

Nasuada stood at this point and in calm voice replied. "Well Naruto of the Riders, tell us, just who WERE your masters." Everyone present nodded obviously wanting to know the answer to that question.

Naruto grinned "My masters are none of your concern. Only the queen MAY know of them. However one was an elf so old he was alive with the first colonists. His partner was a wild dragon."

The queen narrowed her eyes to a dangerous degree. Her face a visage of such loathing hatred Naruto might burst into flames at any moment. "Child, you expect me to believe you were raised by none other than Kai, the greatest of healing sages and forge master Rivaling none other than Rhunón?"

Naruto nodded. "I do, besides I have proof that I was his apprentice. If my current armor is not answer enough."

"Then I demand you show us this proof, BOY, if you honestly expect me to believe you, a mere human, to be trained by such a man." The queen demanded.

"Then bring this Rhunón to the mirror so she can inspect my proof and know that I speak the truth." Naruto stated through a growl. He really hated being looked down on. Everyone here was doing_ just_ that.

Within minutes an elderly looking female with a harrowed face appeared in the mirror. "Alright Islanzandi why have spirited me away from my work. What is this emergency you need of me? Speak woman I have not all day." She said bluntly. Naruto liked her immediately. Short and to the point. The situation was quickly explained to her and upon finishing the tale she immediately started staring intensely at Naruto.

Naruto squirmed under the gaze it was like she was seeing right through to the core. "So, you were trained by my one and only rival huh? Fine then let us see this proof of yours. Though it is foolish that you all need proof considering that armor of his make. Not as good as mine but close."

Naruto snorted, his armor was perfect and that could not be question. "Before I reveal it why do you believe my armor is not as good as yours?"

Rhunón laughed. "Simple boy, it is too flashy and gaudy. Which was always his trademark; they were flashy and could easily be recognized on the battlefield. Be thankful that he was so skilled, if that armor were any less effective you would be dead in your first battle. Humans, dwarves, and elves flock to gallantly armored warriors in battle and try to slay them for their armor. Only HE could get away with it."

Naruto grinned. "Well I can assure you I will live a long life. Of the two elves I've met so far, I think I prefer you. At least you are straight and forward unlike your compatriot. Very well here is undeniable proof that I have studied under him." With a quick flourish Naruto's blades were whipped out and laid on the table. The people in the room all jumped up, weapons at the ready. Before they noticed the two smiths bickering back and forth about the quality of the blade and so forth.

"Hmmm those blades certainly belong in a rider's hand. Tell me, what's other weapon can it become? If I know him at all he made it capable of becoming a blade staff correct?" Rhunón said thoughtfully.

Naruto nodded. "Correct, when needed the gems recede and a latch of sort sprouts at the bottom and connect than I seal it with the tiniest of magic due to a seal. If you need further proof I can tell you that they were forged with a dragon's tooth, and a powerful one at that."

It was the elf's turn to nod. "I could tell that just by looking at it. Dragon tooth metal shines unlike any other metal and holds color even better than MY swords. However I always found his method abhorrent. Using a dragon as such should not be allowed."

Naruto snorted. "I can assure you the dragon was perfectly willing, besides the tooth grows back in half a day!"

The whole room did a unanimous sweat drop as the two smiths once again started a heated debate on the merits of dragon tooth seal. It would have gone on for hours at least if Islanzandi had not interfered "ENOUGH! Rhunón was this boy taught by Kai or not!"

Rhunón looked at her queen with a look resembling disappointment. "Islanzandi, even you should have known this from the instant you set eyes upon his armor. Furthermore the conversation we were having was all too similar to the ones I used to have with Kai. It is obvious that the boy knows not only smithing, but his healing arts as well. My task is done. Time to get back to work." With that Rhunón turned on her heal and swept out of view.

Naruto took his blades and sheathed them before taking his seats. "There you have it lords, ladies and rider. I WAS trained by who I said I was. Tell me what reason had I to lie?" All assembled had the good graces to share a little shame. Naruto continued, "Besides you all NEED me. Galbatorix now has another rider in his pocket and he will not hesitate to use him. I am sure that right now he is on his way to Galbatorix to receive further training and mystical enhancements. Many things can be accomplished with magic and Galbatorix knows much."

"So I say to you now, you have no choice but to adhere to my demands. For I know they are not much. All I ask for is my freedom. Besides the world always needs someone to watch the governments to make sure greed and corruption does not spawn. View me as a shield of sorts. I promised to protect this land and protect it I shall. Now I have much to do and there is healing that needs to be done, I bid you all ado." As he finished he stood with a bow and was about to leave when Eragon stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"By the size of your dragon I know you've been a dragon rider for some time. So tell us why is it you've only shown yourself now? This battle would have gone MUCH differently if you had been here from the start. So WHY! Why did you hide!" Eragon raged.

Naruto turned to him with a look of such cold fury Eragon actually took a step back. "Tell me, oh righteous rider. When you became a rider did you announce it to the world? Or did you, like I, hide your presence? I stayed in hiding, training myself and my dragon for battle. Kai and Ruth taught me for the year I've been a rider. I know much and I intend to use my knowledge to help. At least I saved your hide from being captured. Do not presume to judge me or my actions when you are guilty of the same as I. Now I am going to go heal the injured and NONE of you can stop me." With that Naruto stormed out of the room.

Nasuada sighed heavily. "That boy was trained well. Not just in combat but also in politics. For all of our combined skill with politics he outwitted us at every turn and sometimes even forced us to back down."

Islanzandi nodded. "He is formidable in the conference room, I will give him that. He deserves his freedom, I never questioned that, it was foolish to even think that he would swear fealty. Regardless we NEED him as an ally. NOT an enemy."

Eragon nodded. "Yes, Saphira agrees as well. The enemy of our enemy is our friend right? It's why we accepted the Kull's help was it not?" The gathered peoples all nodded.

Nasuada turned to the King of Surda "Orrin you have not said very much. Tell us, what your thoughts on the matter are."

Orrin swept his gaze to all assembled. "I think that boy, no that MAN, was right. All leaders need someone or some THING to keep us in check. Otherwise we go greedy with power, just as Galbatorix has. If this man intends to do as he says, and I fully believe he will, than this world need not be so afraid. On the battle field, from your own account Eragon, he is a formidable opponent. In the courtroom he is devilishly intelligent. He has the devil's own skill in matters of law. Those are my thoughts. I shall take my leave now. Good day." Thus it was he too swept out of the pavilion.

Islanzandi too closed the link in the mirror, which just left Nasuada and Eragon. "I am worried Eragon, I do not know if this bodes good or ill for us. I am happy that there is another free Dragon rider, but so much about him is uncertain. He could turn on us as easily as he could become a stalwart defender."

Eragon rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Nasuada, He is our ally and we should treat him as such, but to trust him is entirely different. He will have to EARN that."

Nasuada gave him a half smile as her hand came up to cover his. "But already I am indebted to him. He saved you didn't he? For that I am most grateful. He didn't have to do that, we should reward him in some fashion."

Eragon nodded. "Leave that to me my liege. He saved _my_ life. So I shall be the one to reward him."

Nasuada sighed tiredly, "No Eragon, we shall do it together. He saved you and I am your vassal therefore I am as much tied to you as you are me. Let us go." With a tiredness of the spirit both rose and strode out of the tent.

They searched the healing tent first but found that all had been healed even lost limbs had been restored to FULL working order. The healers had been murmuring to themselves about the miracles that he had wrought. Of the patrons he had cured, which was all of them, he had replaced an arm, a leg, sight to a blind man, brought someone back from the brink of death, restored function to a liver and lungs, restored an insane man's mind to the point he was sound once more. He even cured a man's disease that no one else thought was curable. When he had done that all he had mumbled, 'not good enough…' and left.

The two friends followed his trail to a hill overlooking the encampment. The sight they came upon was an unexpected one to say the least. He sat on the ground leaning against his dragon as he stared at the gaseous yellow cloud above with a look of utter disgust. Clustered around him were scrolls notes scribbles designs herbs bottles vials and various poultices. Bowls containing crushed leaves and salves were splayed before him in a cluttered but very organized mess.

Without tearing his sight away from the ugly cloud he addressed the new comers. "If you've come here to further bore me with your attempts to get me to swear fealty you will fail, miserably, and Gideon here will not take kindly to it either."

Nasuada dipped her head in a slight bow. "Forgive me for my earlier transgressions Naruto of the Riders. I have not come here to try and seek your fealty."

Naruto nodded but only slightly, "Glad I am to hear it. So what **have** you come here for?" he asked finally turning his head to address the two newcomers. His eyes were blank and unreadable and if Eragon were to probe his mind he was sure to find the same yawning chasm that he saw in his eyes within the man's mind.

Nasuada bowed low and subtlety indicated for Eragon to do the same. Nasuada then chose to speak. "Naruto, I have come here to give you my thanks for saving Eragon. Without him we would be lost. He is this army's light and spear tip. He is the point which pierces our enemies' hearts. So if he had fallen we would have shattered like a glass castle."

Naruto snorted. Nasuada was about to retort angrily before Naruto cut her off. "There is no thanks needed my lady. My masters taught me to be honorable, simple as that. I did what was right and I did what the world needed me to do. As I told you, I intend to protect the direction sentient races take. I will not allow this world to return to the state with which it currently see's itself in. You may not see me for centuries, but I will be there, always vigilant and always protecting. When the time comes for me to pass into the void an apprentice will take my place."

"How do you know all this? How can you be so sure?" Nasuada pressed. This man was certainly interesting and she wanted some answers, as did Eragon.

Naruto leveled his stare upon her and, unbeknownst to him, a shiver went up her spine. She got the feeling that he WOULD do as he said, consequences be damned. No one would stay him from his course. "Because, Lady Nasuada, I believe in myself. I have no fear of some demented king and neither should you. He has a weakness. We all do. He will topple under the weight of his own selfish power. He believes himself to be a god among men. We shall show him otherwise. Should YOU or any other lord feel similarly; I shall be there to bring you down."

The way in which he spoke made it perfectly clear he didn't care what they thought. "Hate me if you wish, for it seems, most likely, that you will…just remember that hatred is a poison that feeds off the soul and will consume you. I merely tell you what I have chosen as my appointed task. It may change in time, but for now I feel that what I do is necessary. We are allies, do not fear. Just know that I intend to do what I think is best for this world." He stated.

Nasuada dropped into a deep curtsy. "I see you are unlike any I have ever known. I will remember your words and know that I do not hate you for watching the leaders of the world. As you said earlier, if no one watches the kings and queens than they will become corrupt with power. If at all possible I would like to be friends."

Eragon put his two cents in at this point too. "Naruto, you and I are the last free riders. For saving me, Saphira and I are indebted to you and when the time comes, should you need us, I will not forget what you did today."

Naruto addressed them both in turn. "Nasuada, you do not mean what you say. Sure you are friendly enough but you only want to get to know me better so as to be clearer on what I do. You fear me, and my power. I could disrupt your mantle as leader of the Varden and that makes you nervous around me. I will put you at ease. I intend no such thing, but I do refuse your offer of friendship for now. At least until your offer is truly a meaningful one."

Turning to Eragon he offered a brief statement that was not what he was expecting. "You want to repay me do you? Well I suppose you mean it. Very well, repay me by becoming stronger. Go to your masters, learn what strengthens Galbatorix and get a riders blade. Being weaponless is bad for anyone. Now be gone, both of you. I am weary of talk."

Nodding the two left the Dragon rider to whatever it was he felt was necessary.

Naruto sighed heavily as he leaned against Gideon, '_Political battles suck ass my friend_'

Gideon gave the equivalent of a dragon's laugh, a deep, guttural series of growls. '_From what I gleaned from you, I agree. I much prefer battle. It is straightforward with clearly defined enemies and allies. You kill the bad guys and protect your allies should they be in trouble. This political battle involves too many sneaky tactics and much treachery. Always there is a hidden agenda that you must search for._'

Naruto nodded. "Well, I suppose it's time to get to work on my medicine." He said as he delved into his notes and bottles. Hours later after much experimentation he was left with a small vial of purplish liquid. "What you think Gideon? Will it work or won't it?" He asked his partner.

Gideon sniffed the concoction and recoiled in disgust. '_It smells worse than wet dog._' That got a laugh out of Naruto as he downed the liquid in one shot. He coughed and sputtered as the nasty tasting liquid stuck to his throat. "Ugh, it taste as bad as wet dog too." Naruto tried to stand but when he did he crashed against the dirt passed out with a trickle of blood leaking from his mouth.

Gideon sighed heavily as he stared at his rider. '_When, my partner-of-body-and-mind, will you stop feeling guilty over our master's death. How many times must you stick poisons down your throat in a futile attempt to understand and control Nature?_' Curling around his rider he encased him in a protective shell, knowing the boy would be alright in the morning. For no matter how bad he was injured he was always recovered in the morning. It was… interesting and they had yet to figure out the cause of this blessing.


	5. Die rolled and fortune's cast

**A/N Heya All white here sorry about the serious delay in chapters. I've had serious writers block. Not to mention the fact that work has me so drained I don't even have the energy to stand and you see my problem. Furthermore my imagination has been bugging me like crazy so here goes nothing!**

Murtagh kneeled before Galbatorix, the pressure in the room bearing down on the boy with oppressive force. He could literally _feel_ the searing gaze that his master was sending him. It was making him sweat profusely. His breath was coming out ragged and his knees shook even as the whites of his eyes had red lines in them from the pure fear he was feeling right now. He could do not but stare at the hard stone ground upon which he kneeled. He had been waiting for five minutes for a response to the news he had given. That fact alone was cause for worry, furthermore the news he had given was not good considering he had been defeated by a rider who they had no knowledge of previously was even worse. Based off of previous experiences his master should be livid with him, whipping him into submission and forcing him to undergo brutal torture that he had come to know as training.

"So you say a new rider has entered the board hmmm?" Galbatorix replied his word carefully exuded and withdrawn enough to seem pleasant while masking any internal feelings he may have been subject to. Murtagh nodded not trusting his voice at the moment. "Well then we'll have to take into account this new rider in any future plans. Tell me all of what transpired during the battle." The man ordered with cold indifference, as if the news of a new rider didn't faze him in the slightest.

"Well my liege, at the beginning of the battle I killed the dwarf king, dealing a crippling blow to the dwarven forces. After that Eragon and Saphira engaged me directly in battle where we fought to a stalemate. Still I had the upper hand throughout the entire battle. After fighting for awhile in the air and thorn receiving a grievous injury which I promptly healed, we descended to the ground where upon-"

"I do not need every facet of the battle dear boy I have heard plenty accounts as to what happened. Now finish quickly." Galbatorix cut in smoothly, yet implying danger should he do anything but hurry.

Murtagh nodded, swallowing hard to push down the lump of fear in his throat. "After I had Eragon on the ground was when the new comer, by the name of Naruto erupted from the sky and hurtled to the ground. He healed Eragon and quickly engaged me. However in my arrogance I thought him weak as he did not appear to have any of the elven traits one receives after being a rider for long. He proved to more than a match however as even in his armor he was so fast I could barely see him. At one point he even turned back one of my spells causing me to lose sight of him and cut my calves. In the end Thorn saved me."

Galbatorix nodded. "It was extremely foolish of you to cast a spell before you had control over his mind. Let your humiliating defeat be a reminder of why you must never take your opponent too lightly. Furthermore I think there should be an ever present _physical_ reminder of it." With that said in a flash of steel Galbatorix's blade came free and smote Murtagh on his face. A splash of blood later and Murtagh now sported a laceration going from the right side of his left eyebrow down across his nose to his right cheek bone. Kneeling down Galbatorix healed the wound till there was nothing left but a scar. "Now begone from my sight Murtagh and train all the more harder for your foolishness." Without a word Murtagh bolted from the room glad his life had been spared.

* * *

Upon waking Naruto was caught by the sight of a pair of blood red feline eyes boring into his own. '_You are a very interesting human_' a voice called in his mind. Bolting up Naruto's mental defense kicked in to its fullest. '_That won't do you any good against me, but I applaud you, you have the absolute strongest mental defense of anyone I've met._' Naruto's eyes scanned the area before resting on a very large cat staring up at him with curious eyes.

"It's you who's speaking isn't it?" Naruto said aloud. Mewling the cat nodded. "How is it that you are able to bypass my defenses so easily? None before you have accomplished that task, not even my master once I reached a certain level."

'_Well young one, I am what is known as a werecat and there is no sentient being I cannot talk to or mind I cannot probe. You continue to hold true to my first statement. Not many have the brains to figure out I'm the one speaking when they first meet me. Not only that but you posses some very unique qualities._' The werecat stated.

Naruto grinned, and not wishing to link mind's with the animal, not knowing what he'd find replied. "Well I was raised by two very world wise masters and they taught me much. You didn't have to tell me you were a werecat as I already knew you were. Seeing as it was a new voice inside my mind and you sound nothing like Gideon, coupled with the fact nothing else is around here within a five foot radius the only plausible conclusion would be that you are the only one who could be speaking. Tell me what has you so interested in me if I may be so bold and may I know how to address you?"

The cat purred, obviously happy with the answer it received. _'You may call me Solembum. Many things about you are shrouded in mystery, and so many things swirl about you it is a riddle even to I. Still I can discern a few things and they are very very interesting._'

About to ask what the creature meant he was interrupted when a voice called out. "Oh there you are Solembum I've been looking everywhere for you." Three heads turned to look at the new comer. Striding towards them was a short woman with dark curly hair and baleful eyes. Upon seeing the woman and the curvature of her body Naruto scrambled behind Gideon's vast bulk as fast as his legs could carry him.

Which truth be told was actually pretty fast. His head poked up from the dragon's spine an instant later waving one of his swords at the woman. "GAH BEGONE DEVIL! STAY AWAY! YOUR KIND IS NOT WELCOME NEAR ME!" he shouted.

Angela looked at him, hands on her hips and simply snorted. "How dare you call me a devil, I have been called many things, some true others not, however in all my time I have never been called a DEVIL. What right does a brat have calling me that? Furthermore you can put that oversized frog poker away."

Naruto's eyes became livid as he hopped over Gideon and rushed to the woman's face, his visage becoming one of snarled fury. "These swords are the works of Great forge-master Kai, you will NOT disrespect him!" He growled out.

Putting on a mischievous grin she retorted, "And yet just a second ago you were running away from me. You are a strange boy indeed."

Naruto's eyes grew to boulder size as he jumped back against Gideon's back he cast an accusing finger at the woman. "Y-you are a cunning devil! Evil you are! The whole lot of you!" He shot back at her.

Angela raised an eyebrow and turned towards Gideon. "You sure know how to pick a rider there dragon. What is thy name so I know to whom it is I speak?"

Gideon through the whole exchange could only roll his eyes. Addressing the woman he told her. '_My name is Gideon and forgive my rider, he had a bad experience with women when he was younger and has subsequently had a fear of them grip his heart. Especially one's with curves such as yourself. Ever since then every time he looks at a woman all he can see is the scary woman he met when he was five. Implanting her image on top of any female he comes across._'

Angela couldn't help it she merely burst out laughing. After a good few minutes she was holding her sides. "Oh my, well that is certainly an unusual trait for a man to have. A fear of curvy women, huh what an odd thing. Anyway Solembum say's you show much promise which is very rare indeed. Not only that but a free rider that is new on the scene is quite interesting. Therefore I was wondering if you'd allow me to read your fortune."

Naruto glared at the woman with his arms crossed. "Humph, fortune reading is tomfoolery and will do me no good. Why should I allow you to con me in such a way spawn of Satan?" he said fuming.

This time Angela grinned not being able to help herself considering he was afraid of her. "Well I cast dragon bones, ancient ones and the shapes they make allow me to read your future to a degree. I would like to do this for you seeing as it DOES work."

Gideon snorted at the blondes' reaction and using his head pushed his rider towards the woman till he was a few feet away. '_Stop being a coward Naruto and take the reading. I admit I am curious._'

Naruto swallowing hard nodded. Striding forward to come face to face to her he spoke shakily. "I will allow it."

Smiling the woman clapped her hands in joy and, motioning him to sit, proceeded to pull a leather pouch from the large satchel she carried on her person. Joining them Solembum lay down on Naruto's lap purring, this strangely enough, calmed the boy immensely. Setting the pouch next to her she laid a piece of thick cloth on the ground between them. She then poured a handful of smooth bones, each longer than finger, onto it. "These are the knuckle bones of an ancient dragon and unlike other fools fortune telling objects, such as divining cards, crystal balls, or tea leaves, these actually have true power. They do not lie, but reading them can be… Difficult at the very least. I must ask you if you are sure you want to continue, knowing ones fate can be a terrible thing."

Naruto snorted, "If I was unsure I would not have accepted. Besides there are worse things than knowing ones fate, that and fate can always be changed if driven enough. Knowing a guideline could help me anyway. So cast away oh fisherman of the future."

Angela smiled; he had a way with words, this rider. "Very well then I'll begin." Angela's face became grave as she scooped the bones in her hands. Eyes closed she began chanting silently, but the air was heavy. Her eyes snapped open and she called out "_Manin! Wyrda! Hügin!" _as she spoke the air cackled with unfelt power. Tossing the bones on the cloth they shone eerily under the light of the burning planes.

Naruto easily recognizing the ancient words realized she could use magic, meaning this was not a farce and actually held truth. '_Interesting, let's find out what has been foretold_' he thought leaning forward to stare at the bones.

Angela leaned back and gave a heavy sigh before drinking heavily from a wineskin. "Heh, I should have known that your fortune would be even harder to read than Eragon's. You dragon riders all lead very confusing lives. This is almost completely impossible to read save for a few things. I'll start here." She said pointing to a bone that had a long horizontal line with circle resting on it. "Infinity or long life. This is only the second time I've ever seen it. Whether that means you'll live forever or just a really long time I can't say. Now it grows into a tangled mass except for the outlying pattern which I will get to last. Here is the wandering path, which symbolizes choices; you have many paths before you that can lead to you to many places. However, while some may placate you only one can truly lead you to the happiness you search for. All of it lies however, in blood sweat and tears. You are one of the few that can truly choose their own fate as you said earlier.

"Next we have the sword, it is impossible to misread, it means your life will lead you to becoming a warrior that is known throughout the world, and see how it rests on the shield which means command and protect. This means you will one day come into a position where you will lead a band of soldiers. Whether it's an entire kingdom or simply a roving unit I know not. Lastly in this pile we have a pleasant symbol." Examining the bones Naruto saw a rose blossom inscribed between the horns of a crescent moon. Smiling Angela continued. "An epic romance is in your future, Extraordinary as the moon indicates. Strong enough to outlast empires and the dangers you are sure to face in the future. I am not sure how this will turn out only that she is noble or of high command I cannot say for sure."

Finally she looked harder at a small group that lay far away from the bones almost as if it were afraid to get near them. Murmuring to herself Angela said "These bones mean something! I know I recognize these symbols but what does it mean!" Suddenly surprise took her as she finally remembered. The shock was so great that she recoiled with a gasp and held her hand over her mouth.

Intrigued Naruto spoke with an arched eyebrow. "So, what do those collections of bones mean?"

Shaking herself back to reality she pointed to them. "See how their shaped similar to wings, with a full circle above them surrounding a pair of horns. I've only ever heard rumors about this symbol. No fortune teller has ever come across this before and the only reason we know it is because the myth has it that only one person has ever come across it and that was the great seer. He knew all the magical symbols and he inscribed this one down but no person in all of history has had a fortune that contained it."

Naruto nodded. "Fascinating as that may be it still brings me no closer to what it actually means."

Angela nodded, "Sorry I'm just so shocked that it actually appeared. It means that even the gods, are taking notice of you. Both good and evil, the wings are supposedly supposed to represent the lesser gods, such as sprites, spirits, and other such small creatures. The halo represents the major gods, such as Aquarius, and other such great powers. Finally the horns represent the demons of the under realm. They lust only after power and no mortal has ever had very much power therefore the gods need not interfere; only watch. However, YOU have almost limitless power within you as shown by the hand that holds the godly symbols. Unfortunately I cannot read anything else about your future as it is impossible to read."

Naruto merely sat there gently stroking Solembum, who was purring loudly, while lost in thought. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Naruto spoke, "Gods huh? Well let them come than, I do not fear them, nor should I. If they do hold so much power, which I seriously doubt, than they would not need to fear me or watch over me. Seems to me that I have more on my plate than just a demented king to dethrone Eh Gideon?" Naruto said a feral grin spreading from his features. His dragon stood and bellowed out a challenging roar. Naruto too stood and raised his fist to the heavens. "YOU HEAR THAT YOU BASTARDS! I'M NARUTO! I WHO WAS RAISED BY KAI AND RUTH! I WILL CARVE MY OWN DESTINY! MARK MY WORDS!" He challenged.

Angela had a smirk on her face as she stared at the boy. Turning to Solembum who now rested beside her she told him. "That boy is interesting; you know how to pick them Solembum." The cat merely nodded.

Stretching with a giant yawn the cat turned away trudging down the hill. Stopping before he left the pair's vision he turned a lone red eye on Naruto. '_When you are lost with no options and no hope of victory, go to Mount Gorai. Deep within its heart you shall master the power you seek. As for your other fear, when the need arises and you find your abilities too insufficient to continue, return to the scene of the crime and you will learn to conquer it._ Finished with what he said Solembum and Angela left thinking their own thoughts about what transpired this morning.

Naruto was shocked at what he just heard. He was taught that should a Werecat ever give you advice on what to do. Than make sure to never forget it for it is extremely important. Maybe not just to you but to the entire world. So listening to that advice and storing it to memory was crucial. He looked at Gideon as they shared a look. With a nod they trotted towards camp. Once they arrived they saw it was a bustle of activity, Naruto watched with interest as it appeared most of the men were pulling up camp getting ready to move out again. Following the pathways that had been set up Naruto eventually arrived at the head tent that was Nasuada's. The two guards that watched the entrance barred his way with a cry of "Halt!" before crossing their swords.

Naruto on his part had the decency to not knock them on their asses for their sloppy stances and instead simply crossed his arms while tapping his foot. The annoyance affect was turned up another notch with Gideon growling low in the background. The fear was evident in the men's eyes but to their credit, they did not falter. Snorting Naruto addressed them. "I assume that you are Nasuada's guard and while I can appreciate that you are merely following orders I can assure you that I mean her no harm, that and not many would dare masquerade as me. If it makes you comfortable you may come inside with me."

Both men were sharing a look as if debating on whether or not to accept the offer when the lady in question herself came out flanked by her commander, Jörmundur if he remembered correctly, and Eragon. They stopped as they came across the situation. Nasuada for her part rolled her eyes. "Oh for gods' sake's men you should know better than to bar the way from a rider and his dragon. Let us just for a minute even PRETEND that Naruto's arrival has spread so quickly that they could conjure up a person in his likeness, there is no way that his DRAGON would just travel with someone who was a fake. No the man would be eaten before he even got within ten feet of the creature." She said sternly to the men who had the good graces to look abashed. Than to Naruto she said cordially "Now Naruto, you've obviously come to me for a reason, and I'm currently occupied with moving our encampment out so please make this quick."

Naruto nodded and bowed slightly; while he may not outright let someone rule him he still respected those in authority. "Of course your highness, I have come to give you formal notice of my leaving the camp. I intend to go on a travelling trip. My destination is only determined by where my feet lead me. Regardless I have lived in isolation for far too. To learn more about what I've thrown myself into I must study it and understand it. I will send you messages now and again. Don't expect them regularly and never expect them through normal means. Still you will receive them."

Nasuada look troubled at the news but knowing she could not order him to stay, especially with Eragon leaving again to hunt down the Ra'zac. She had no choice but agree. With a heavy sigh she nodded. "Understood. Thank you for saving Eragon and for notifying me. You didn't have to do that."

Naruto nodded. "Aye I didn't have to, but it would have been wrong to leave you especially since I am a rider and thus a very powerful ally. While you know I could just up and leave with no word to anyone, I would make for a poor ally if I did. Besides it's the right thing to do so you're not left blindsided." Reaching in his travelling robes that he was currently adorned in Naruto pulled out a small round ball filled with white smoke. "When you are need of my assistance and needs be that you must contact me. Smash this ball and the smoke will turn into a mirror of sorts that will allow you to talk to me. I'm off now." and shouldering his pack Naruto proceeded to leave the camp for the harsh realities that he was sure to face in the land that Galbatorix held.

* * *

**A/N Well there's the next chapter i hope you all enjoyed it :) Leave reviews and i wish to thank my beta's Psuducode Samurai, who now has a new story up called Ah! What the hell? and would love all your opinions. As well as Lope21 a great writer with his own stories. Check em out people! Also so as to explain the reason Naruto did not give Nasuada the same reaction as angela. There are several reasons one being he spent upwards of four hours waging political war against her, that and she's a dark skinned woman whereas the rest are primarly white, that and she's in a position of power which Naruto addresses allowing him to act cordially in front of her.**


	6. Yakura

**A/N heya all here is the next chapter i hope you enjoy! :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

"Damn it!" Naruto roared as he slammed his fist into the wall next to the bed he was currently standing over. He had been travelling for a few weeks now under the guise of Roshi the wanderer. A withered old healer who's task was to help those in need. So far he's traversed countless towns and healed many. Curing wounds, both minor and serious, as well as disease infection and what was once thought to be incurable. In his spare time he taught children how to read and write in their native language so that all may have a bit more knowledge.

It was during his travels that he came upon a town that was currently having an outbreak of some unknown disease. Naruto had rolled in seeing several funerals occurring at the same time. Something uncommon even in these times, therefore he had investigated the area. He quickly concurred that a pandemic was sweeping the large town and Naruto went straight to work. He had been working tirelessly for a solid week now and so far three more deaths had happened under his watch, this being the third. "Roshi, sir you should get some sleep your exhausted." A young girl around the age of twelve said sternly.

A wave of fatigue racked Naruto's body as he swayed. Giving the girl a kind smile he replied, "I'm sorry Kenna; I just simply cannot stand by and let people die. I can't figure out what's causing it, I can only treat the symptoms and that is why I am frustrated." He sighed as he took a seat in the corner before taking a swig of river water from his canteen.

The girl returned his smile as her eyes softened. "You can't save everyone, Roshi. Death is a part of life, just as growing up is, my ma taught me that and to this day she hasn't been proven wrong. Now you sir are so tired your aged body looks even older!" she told him half jokingly.

Naruto gave a light chuckle, "Very well young one I will go rest." She smiled and cried her joy at the small victory.

Grunting with effort Naruto stood and proceeded out in to the forest surrounding the village. Arriving at the cave where Gideon stayed sheltered Naruto slumped against his massive frame. '_Ugh Gideon this is taking its toll on me. I barely had enough strength to keep my disguise up let alone maintain it. Whatever this disease it seems to sap my strength and get stronger and stronger almost as if a life force spell had been cast over the village._'

Gideon nuzzled his rider as he poured energy into Naruto. _It seems that way to me to Naruto. For the week we've been here more and more get sicker and the more you heal it seems the faster people get sick and die. You stave off death for a few days at most but in the end they go into the void. We've tried everything, from poultices to the most powerful healing spells._'

Naruto nodded. It had been another thing that had been angering him, no matter what spell he casted or potion he concocted nothing had any effect. There was no foreseeable cause of this plague. It happened at random and decimated the person, quickly sapping them of energy reducing their forms to skin and bone. Once healthy people became weak and fatigued and couldn't keep food down. Their bodies drained of fluids more rapidly than a person could intake and their bodies would eat at their reserves of energy almost as if the body was trying to kill itself. '_The only fathomable explanation is that this is a spell and if so, who would have the strength to cast it, the next question is who would WANT to cause such harm? Only a dragon rider, very strong elf, or a shade could pull this off and still live from the energy the spell would require. UNLESS the spell was set up to sap the energy from the infected into the caster, Galbatorix was never taught how to do it and no elf could or would do this._' The revelation struck Naruto like a hammer. Bringing with it all the implied meanings, Naruto had just stumbled on a foe he may not be ready to face.

'_This means, Naruto; that we are dealing with a shade._'

'_Yes, in the morning I will deal with the thing and hopefully save the town. I only hope that I'm strong enough to face such a creature._'

'_If you even come close to dying I will not hesitate to leap from my hiding spot and save your hide, I would not care if I was seen or not._'

Naruto chuckled at his dragon's response before curling up around his side and quickly falling into slumber. That night his dreams were filled with uncertainty and night terrors of demonic looking humans all charging him with glinting weapons of death that tore into his skin like a hot knife through warm butter. Naruto screamed as he awoke. The night was cloudy and thunder boomed across the land. Lightning smote the sky with its brilliant anger. Lighting up the cave with bright light that came with each flash, Naruto reached for his weapons and drew them in one smooth motion '_We have company_' his dragon told him. Another flash of lightning revealed a cloaked figure at the entrance of the cave, glowing yellow eyes peering at him from the depths of the hood. "So, it really WAS a rider that was trying to combat my life drain spell."

Naruto glared at the figure his weapons before him and Gideon growling menacingly ready to attack if the figure got within range. "What do you want?" Naruto growled out carefully.

A dark chuckle that sent shivers down Naruto's spine crawled across the cavern grating the stone walls with its eerie touch. "A duel, you are powerful in magic to have done so well against my spell, and I wish to test myself against you. Should you fail to arrive, or attack me now; the entire town will be destroyed with a single uttered word. However, if you fight and win then you shall be seen as a hero who saved their world. What say you rider?"

Naruto's body quivered, expecting to leap at the creature and destroy it, but he knew this creature was stronger than it looked. He also knew the threat was valid, in the world of magic Shade's were extremely powerful and theoretically with all the power the shade had accumulated from the village it could provide its threat. "Very well, where and when?"

"A wise choice, I will meet you in the clearing on the hill overlooking the town. You know the one they reserve for praying to their gods?"

"Fine" with the pleasantries exchanged and another flash of lightning later the shade vanished. '_I think were a little out of our element Gideon. I know I'm strong, but strong enough to fight a shade in the open, in a duel? This does not bode well._' Through their link Naruto felt his partners worry and anxiety, it closely mirrored his own. He had no such delusions of grandeur. He knew he wasn't as strong as an elf or a shade yet. He could only hope that his secret abilities would be enough to save him. With a quick line a small fox appeared in front of him. Pulling out a parchment, he wrote his weekly report to Nasuada. Handing it to the fox and feeding it he tasked it with transporting his message to her. It bounded off without a second thought to deliver his message.

Standing, Naruto strode out of the forest to practice his swordplay before dawn. He had no doubt that was the appointed time of the duel. Gideon could only watch and worry. Invoking the duel had effectively silenced the threat the dragon posed. For a duel was one on one and the shade knew that Gideon's dragon instinct would never allow him to interfere, still Gideon would even go against his instincts if it meant his rider survived.

Dawn came swiftly and with it came a rolling fog that blanketed the area in a heavy glistening veil. Making it all the harder to see and fight with. A shade had superior sense of sight, smell and overall senses, thus giving it the advantage over Naruto. As Naruto arrived he saw the shade was a male, his fire colored hair bound up in a swordsman's knot. Slight fangs appeared when he smiled tapered ears completing the look with his glowing yellow eyes. "You came, I'm so pleased. Heh I Yakura the shade shall kill you here." The shade was in a set of black and red armor that melded to his body almost perfectly. It was slick and designed for flexibility and speed, all the right tools for destroying humans.

Naruto's grim face stared dangerously at his opponent. His armored from rippling with each step and a heavy thunk as his boots hit's the dirt. "Of course I did I would not leave these people to die by your filth."

The shade grinned darkly before leaping to action, pulling out a long broadsword that glinted with a yellow taint to it. With speed that shocked Naruto the blade whistled towards his neck. Barely blocking in time the shade kept up his assault both physical and mental. Each flurry of his blade coming faster and faster, Naruto was forced to go to more and more elaborate extremes to dodge and block while trying to keep the shade out of his mind. Finally a break appeared in the flurry and naruto sprang back and, using his bodies' energy leapt high over head flipping in the air until his boots hit a thick branch on a tree. Using his energy he stuck to it before using it to throw himself at blistering speeds down towards his opponent. With a battle cry he swung Vedr hard at the stunned shade. Raising his blade he blocked it but was forced to his knee by the strength of it. Using his momentum Naruto continued and rolled down the shades back before launching himself off causing his opponent to crash into the ground.

Landing and whipping around Naruto shot towards Yakura lashing out with Afli-Vatn. The shade just barely dodging but getting nicked in the side, Naruto then whipped around with a spin kick. Yakura nimbly back pedaled obviously disconcerted with Naruto's style of combat. Naruto grinned as he was on the offensive. Naruto then sprinted low to the ground optimizing his speed. Yakura's eyes narrowed. "Nice try but your still too slow." To prove his point Yakura also started sprinting at a much faster pace. That is until Naruto's form disappeared from view. "Wha-"Was all the Yakura could get out before a long gash bloomed across his back and another stab wound appeared on the back of his knee cap. With an unearthly howl Yakura shouted out a spell that sent Naruto crashing backwards.

Now panting and bloody, Yakura's previously arrogantly pleasant manner had evaporated. Standing his yellow eyes glinted with insanity. "You made me spill my precious blood! YOU SHALL PAY! For your insolence I will destroy that pathetic village!"

Naruto, still pinned to the ground by the shade's wild magic could only shout. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

The shade grinned maliciously as he turned around, raised his hand and barked, "BRISINGR!" his palm glowed before a flaming yellow ball shot out and rocketed towards the town. He did it again and again as the town was reduced to flames. Naruto could only watch helplessly as he struggled against the restraints. Tears blossomed from his face as he saw the town reduced to ashes he continued to scream at the shade to stop, to honor his word but to no avail. The countless innocents destroyed Yakura turned towards Naruto then; a sickeningly pleased grin on his face. "I think my handy work was quite inspiring. Don't you?" Yakura delighted in the pained expression on Naruto's face.

Naruto quivered his whole body wanted to crush the evil being before him if he could only MOVE! The evil chuckling was what finally set Naruto off. From Yakura's prospective Naruto had been bound by his spell one minute the next his was violently tossed aside as a bubbling red energy burst from his limbs and coated him in a fox like shell. Naruto's eyes had gone from magnificent blue too deep blood red his whisker marks becoming thicker and bolder, his mind becoming even sharper and more focused, on blood; more specifically Yakura's blood.

Gideon now thoroughly worried blasted from his cave and sped towards Naruto's position, all thoughts from the blonde incoherent and blood thirsty.

Naruto growled as his blades were dropped and he went onto all fours. "**You BASTARD! I will kill you!**" Naruto howled before screaming towards Yakura who swept at the fist that appeared in front of him. However the shroud of energy coating Naruto protected him easily enough. Yakura's blade was not so fortunate and shattered in his hand even as the red energy slammed into his cheek efficiently decapitating him.

Naruto howled with fury as the shades body dispersed, not finished ripping the shade to threads. It was then Gideon arrived to see Naruto in such a state. '_NARUTO!_' The roar was deafening to Naruto both from the outside and the inside and served to shock him out of his rage. Looking around he didn't spot the shade and he swiftly cursed, knowing the shade was still alive. Looking over at the town he fell to his knees tears streaming down his face.

'_I failed them Gideon. They died… Because of me, I wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face and so I didn't kill him out right as I should have. Instead I crippled him, toyed with him and it cost me._ _Without that second energy I would have died, that much is clear. When will I be strong enough?_' Naruto slammed his fists into the ground pounding his anger in the pavement. His gauntlets becoming brown and red caked with mud and blood coming from Naruto's hands as he pounded harder and harder.

Gideon came over and curled around Naruto letting him release his pent up emotions. Finally Naruto broke down and cried tremors wracking his frame, over and over until Naruto's form finally stilled indicating he passed out. '_My rider, the pain you have suffered today is great. Yet we must carry on for we have destiny ahead of us._' Settling down beside him Gideon watched as the midday sun travelled across the sky. He didn't have to wait long for his rider to wake, only a few hours.

When Naruto sat up he looked down at the village. '_I have to go down there, Gideon. I have to._'

'_Then I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you out of my sight._' With a nod man and dragon started toward the scarred earth. When they arrived Naruto emptied whatever was in his stomach. The smell of burnt flesh hung in the air and coated it with a thick greasy wall of haze. The scarred earth soaked the sunlight, stowing it away so as to add to the gloom the place held. Naruto searched through some of the homes and was disgusted by the sight of half burned corpses, but it wasn't until he came upon one particular corpse that he could no longer continue. There resting on what was the charred remains of a small bed was half burned Kenna. The young girl who had followed him like a lost puppy to try and learn, the young girl had been a curious one, always asking what something did and how it worked.

Naruto knelt down and with a shaking hand closed the burned eye socket. The spell had been particularly cruel to her, judging from the burns, it had started from her arm and burned its way to her shoulder where it split and went down her left side and up to her head. The right side was left as a marred wrinkled body that clung to the bones. Her organs had bubbled and oozed on the ground converging together to from one molted heap of organs.

'_Why! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN! I only wanted to help._' Naruto thought to himself.

'_Naruto! Now I admit this is a traumatic experience, but there are better ways, of dealing with your grief than wallowing in self pity. For instance, getting stronger in physique and magic, so that we can stop this kind of thing from happening in the future, or hunting down Yakura and making him __**PAY**__ for this atrocity that __**HE**__ committed. NOT you, you are not to blame here._'

Naruto stood scooping up Kenna's remains even as the organs, like melted cheese, squelched as they clung to her bones. Striding outside to the center of the town he set her there gently and continued to do so with the rest of the corpses he could find. He finished his self appointed task when the moon reached the center of the sky. In all that time he hadn't responded to his partner nor had Gideon tried to reach his rider, simply choosing to watch and make sure he didn't try and do something rash.

As the last of the dead were gathered Naruto raised his own palm and shouted with all the force of the god "BRINSINGR!" White flames burst to life in a giant pyre. As the corpses were burned and thus sending their souls into heaven in accordance with their religion. '_You're right Gideon, I do need to get stronger, It will not do for me to be beaten by the likes of the shade, nor do I want to become the raging beast that I turned into when I was enveloped by that red aura. Which leaves us only one course of action, to head to the place where magic permeates the very air, it is time, my partner, to enter Du Weldenvarden and show my presence to the elves.'_ He still felt responsible for this atrocity and thus he would make sure that this never happened again if he could prevent it.

As the fire died down and all that remained was ashes, Naruto once again called upon his magic and shaped the earth around him to form a giant urn that cradled the ashes, using more words, Naruto inscribed.

'In this urn lies the village of Ullu a proud people who valued life above all else. May they rest in peace and be forever cherished.' Sighing Naruto let the magic fade.

'_A fitting burial at least. Let us leave this land of sorrow Naruto._'

**'_Aye_' **was all Naruto replied as they headed west toward the greatest forest in the world.

* * *

**A/N Well hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will host yet even more adventures for our blonde. Will he ever discover what the red energy inside of him is? What is going to happen now that Yakura knows of him? And what is galbatorix's plans for our blonde? Find out Next time! :)**


	7. Chance meetings

**A/N Hey all here's the next chapter of Maelstrom of Alageasia, hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

In the dead of night, the full moon played stellar witness to a meeting of dark whisperings. Within the dining chamber deep in the heart of Urû'baen, Galbatorix stood, with his chin high gazing calculatingly at his guests, at the end of a long square table made of long slabs of granite, polished perfectly smooth. The table was draped with a red, silk cloth and decorated with ornate candlabra's and dining ware, seemingly a show of wealth. Standing to his left was Murtagh, and ever present scowl glued to his face. Across the table stood four men and a woman, the leader a man with tapered ears, fire red hair done up in a swordsman's knot. Behind him stood the other four, the one farthest back was a giant Kull, his horns reaching a foot high, Black armor covered his chest, arms and thighs, with a massive silver maul hanging from his back.

The next in line was a thin man who wore a set of chain mail, a red cloak flaring out from his shoulders, and two falchions crisscrossing across his back. The third was a man of medium height in mail backed leather armor and cap; an elegant bow was strung and held in place on his back. Two quivers were strapped to his waist with easy access to his many arrows and a short sword was strapped across the small of his back. The last was a woman dressed with a brown cloak, blocking view of what lay beneath it. On her head rested a helmet with a strange symbol engraved on the front.

"So you wished for an audience shade, and here I am, perhaps now you can explain your reasons, and the curious company you keep." Galbatorix said politely.

"You may call me Yakura your highness. These people behind me are my generals and my honor guard if you will. My purpose for being here is to..." He paused as is if searching for the right word, than continued. "Purpose an alliance, I am a powerful shade and will agree to follow your orders." He finished, sharing what he was willing to give.

"And the price for your obedience?" Galbatorix asked with a raised brow. He could tell this shade was more powerful than Durza had been and that meant he was a potential threat.

The shade grinned, his pointed teeth and yellow eyes giving him a demonic appearance. "I merely ask that you allow me to do as I please within your kingdom, it would make my life much easier if I wasn't constantly pestered by fools from your armies. "

Galbatorix's eyes narrowed slightly, "And what makes you think I want the help of you and your companions?"

Yakura looked into his eyes directly with a piercing gaze. "Aside from the fact that we're more than deadly even to an opponent of dragon rider caliber, I have some very good information that you will most certainly need if you are to defeat this new dragon rider that has appeared."

The king's curiosity was peaked at this point, "Continue." He said smoothly, yet an air of danger hung the air that warned the shade from doing anything but continue.

"Well this boy, Naruto Uzumaki, is more unique than an ordinary dragon rider." Yakura said cryptically, clearly not threatened by the king.

Murtagh snarled, "The king asked you a question shade, now answer more thoroughly and learn your place!"

Yakura's lip curled back as his gaze turned to the dark haired youth, "Quite vermin, the adults are talking and if you speak to me like that again I'll have your head, kings wiper or not." He insulted.

Murtagh tried to rise out of his chair but a firm hand held him in place, the Kings hand, his firm grip told him he would get lashings later perhaps worse. The four generals tensed and reached for their weapons, but were stayed by their leader's hand. "Come now, we must constrain ourselves. However, do go into more detail." Galbatorix cut in, giving Yakura a pointed stare.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible my liege, for I am not certain of exactly what I encountered, suffice to say I'm being as succinct as I can." The way the shade's words slithered out of his mouth made Murtaghs skin crawl.

Galbatorix nodded, and then a slow grin formed on his countenance, a dark evil thing. "I see, we have a deal Yakura, you may stay in one of the guest rooms for the remainder of your stay. Guards!" He called. Instantly four guards in full armor all polished to spit-shine worthiness, "See these men to the guest quarters, and make sure they have whatever they need." As they left Galbatorix allowed his grin to return. '_This shade will be a valuable tool, he will be swearing his oath to me in the ancient language soon enough._' He thought gazing at his dream world that was not yet realized.

Yakura grinned as he was led down the hall, '_The king is a delusional fool! This was easier than I thought it was going to be._' For one brief instant Yakura's normally yellow eyes flashed red with black slits for iris, returning to normal in the blink of an eye.

~Within Du Weldenvarden~

Naruto knelt down examining an almost non-existent game trail, stripping his leather traveling glove off; Naruto dipped his fingers in a small pool of blood in the center of a giant paw print. '_This is fresh, I wish Gideon were with me._' He had been on the trail of this animal for about a week now, leaving his dragon behind in a cave a few days ago. It was necessary if he was to catch the animal, the dragon was just too bulky too move through some of the thickly wooded areas. The print was only slightly smaller and was canine in origin, point towards the fact that it was built to be agile. It was the only way such a creature could traverse this place. The tree's branches, a mass of convoluting foliage and bark creating a thick shield between the ground and the sun. The trees seeming to crowd together as if trying to create an impenetrable bubble, Small beams of sun-light were all that pierced the canopy; casting a dull orange light in the place.

The day rolled on as Naruto ran through the maze of trees following the tracks of the wounded giant. He found said creature around dusk if his internal clock proved true. Lying in the middle of a large rock jutting out from the ground like a table, a fox the length of a young dragon, ebony in color with dark orange tipped ears and tail; perfect camouflage for this environment, lay on the table a deep gash running along its flank. Naruto walked out of the brush slowly, the noise instantly alerting the fox as it turned to stare at him with intelligent eyes. Reaching out with his mind, he was shocked to find intelligence of a sentient level.

'_Were you expecting anything else from a creature like me?'_ A gravelly voice chimed in his head.

Naruto chuckled, "I guess not, will you let me heal that wound for you." He said out loud, speaking in the ancient language.

The fox nodded, and Naruto started forward to get his work of healing the fox started, as he did however an arrow shot from behind the trees and Naruto's survival instincts screaming at him were the only thing that saved him from a woody death. "Whoa, Whoa! I'm here to help!" He shouted, once again in the ancient language, apparently that was the wrong thing to say, as a blur shot towards him. Naruto leapt to the side only barely escaping being sliced in half. His attacker kept it up with an unrelenting assault, now that the person wasn't going at such an intense speed Naruto could clearly see it was a warrior clad in orange and black armor, obviously elf judging from the skill as small cuts already littered his arms. He was forced to keep back pedaling as the Elf pushed forth even harder. Curses flew from his mouth when he ran backwards into a tree.

Ducking quickly he dodged a decapitation, but not without getting cut on the shoulder, jumping to the right he got out of being skewered. '_Alright! Lets go!'_ As his feet hit the ground he drew Afli-Vatn and Vedr in the blink of an eye. Sparks flew as steel met steel. Naruto grit his teeth at the strength of his opponent, he was actually being pushed back while using both blades! Growling he danced to the left, as he let loose a barrage of bone shattering blows only to met with the elf's steel each and every time.

The armor clad warrior was effortlessly dancing around his leather armored frame like he was standing still. Soon his legs looked striped with the cuts covering them. The fighter was vicious and unrelenting in their assault and defense, Naruto had never been pushed so far in his life, he was inventing new blade moves mid fight to keep up with this elf, still it was no contest. Naruto flipped backwards avoiding a lethal slash before ricocheting of a tree and rushing her, swinging one blade in a deadly arc. As the two opposing blades clashed he used his momentum to roll over his attackers shoulder and try a downward slash to their exposed back with his second blade, but the fighter was too quick and Naruto took a metal boot to the face.

Naruto rolled out of the way of another skewer attempt. It seems this person really wanted a Naruto-kebob. Well he wasn't going to let that happen, hopping backwards to avoid being rent in two he quickly danced inside his opponents guard and smashed the pommel of both his swords directly on the helmet of the elf, a nice size dent appeared as the elf stumbled backward. Thinking quickly Naruto called upon magic to bind the elf's legs and ankles. However as soon as his magic was active he was blasted backwards by an incredibly powerful attack that sent naruto careening into a tree.

'_Ugh! I am beginning to hate trees! They're too hard._' Naruto groaned as he stood back. Taking his swords and pointing them directly opposite each other and connected the pommel's via the built in device. He had time to little else as an arrow whirred past his head. He rushed forward with a battle cry, and spun his staff in a circle bisecting the incoming projectiles. When Naruto was within six feet he immediately lunged forward with a stab, but his attacker side stepped, Naruto grinned as he flowed from stab to slash and making his opponent jump back to avoid bloody death. For the first time Naruto was gaining some control of the battle.

'_Alright let's see what you can do!' _he thought bitterly as he kept up his attack flowing from when attack into the next forming an impenetrable barrier. He lunged, faked right, and slashed left, stabbed, swept low, stabbed high, never giving the elf more than less than a moment of time between attacks. Still he was unable to land a single blow and it was starting to frustrate him, '_Damn even after all this time, my best is merely holding a single elf off and not even landing a single blow! This is pathetic!_'

That's when he heard, like a shadow in the back of his mind, a soundless whisper repeated over and over, _**"Use my power, you are too weak without**_**.**" '_SHUT UP!_' He cried mentally, the elf took his one moment of lax to land a mighty blow to his head, followed rapidly with him being kicked to the ground.

Discombobulated as he was, he could still feel the press of razor sharp steel against his neck. As he looked up all he could see were bright emerald eyes looking down at him with ferocious intensity. The green eyes narrowed and muscles tensed, just before his attacker could drive the blade further another voice, strong and yet somehow musical, resounded "Stop!" An old elf spoke as he jumped out of the trees with a stern look towards the other. "Let the human go!" The male commanded, He seemed old even for an elf, a mane of spiky silver hair draped down to his mid back in a loose ponytail. Looking more like a tail attached to his head than actual hair. The elf reluctantly withdrew their weapon and Naruto was once more allowed breathe freely, albeit in a strained manner, but hey he was still alive right?

The elder elf turned to the blonde then and offered a hand which naruto took the man's grip strong and firm. "I apologize, my young rider, for my companions' behavior, she hasn't had much interaction with her own people let alone human's. Thus she is a little bit wary of others, especially around one of the greater fox's."

Naruto was stunned; "She?" was all he could think to say.

The forest dweller tilted his head in confusion, "Surely you do not expect all elves to be male do you?"

Naruto shook his head, "Not at all, It's simply that… With how ferocious she fought I would have thought her male." He said in a state of awe. '_Never before have I seen such a skilled fighter, Not even Yakura would have been a match._'

"Do not talk of me as if I were not here _human_" The now identified female spoke acidly, her eyes icy beneath her helmet as she glared at him. For Naruto though, that blow to the head might be messing with his head, but her voice struck a chord in his veins he didn't know he had. Her voice was like springs first breeze after a heavy winter; energizing and full of life. At the moment he was only capable of nodding dumbly.

The aged man glared sternly at her, "How was Koji injured?" He asked firmly.

At this point the woman squirmed a little, as an errant child when facing a parent. "I was attacked by one of the cats." She mumbled meekly.

The elder elf went into a fit and giving her a good verbal beating for her, as he put it, childish incompetence. It was at this point Naruto realized something strange; these two elves were different from what he knew of elves. They weren't supposed to act like this and especially not in public. "You guys aren't like normal elves are you?" Naruto asked.

"How would you know what normal elves are like in the first place and secondly the only reason I haven't killed you for such blatant rudeness is because my elder here will not allow it!" The words spitting venomously at him in response.

"Aye, we do not act like most of our kind, and for good reason. As for you Anko, you will cease threatening a dragon rider! I will not have it, now go to see to Koji!" He commanded sternly, she huffed and stormed off mumbling curses on the elder elf, said elf then came over to Naruto and with a few words in the ancient language healed his battle wounds. "Sigh' that one is certainly a handful, and to think she actually leads a band of men, HA! Oh my where are my manners, my name is Jiraiya and that is Anko," The old man said, a hint of amusement afflicting his words.

Naruto smiled, "I am Naruto Uzumaki sir. Pleased to meet you. I was actually searching for the elves. You are not an easy race to find." He said sarcastically.

Jiraiya chuckled "Good it means were well protected. However, I am not a true representative of our race, the band of men and women we keep in company with are always wandering within the shadows, protecting the forest from dangers both known and unknown. Why were you searching for us?" He asked his curiosity as clear as day.

"For two reasons actually. Firstly, because I am a dragon rider and I need to learn more about what it means to be one, secondly because I hoped to learn more about the elf that raised me." Naruto explained.

"Ya know I think you're full of it human! No elf would raise one of your kinds and if by some crazy twist of fate it were true you wouldn't be so barbaric and rude!" Anko chimed in.

"Hush girl!" Jiraiya growled, "If you do not find it too intrusive, might I know the name of the elf that raised you?" he asked of Naruto after giving Anko one last penetrating look.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah his name was Kai, his dragon's Ruth." His tone must have been colored with emotion for Jiraiya seemed to pick up that he was using past tense not present.

"I see, it is a shame that old buzzard kicked the bucket. However, if it's training in the dragon rider arts and what the ideals and morals behind it, you need look no further. If my old master deemed worthy enough to train you, I certainly can't ignore the call." Jiraiya said with an air of authority.

Anko sputtered and looked back at them. "WHAT! How is he worthy of such an honor?" She cried in fury.

Jiraiya grinned, "For starters this mere human put you, an elf, on defensive. Were you human or he elven, he would have cleaned your clock young lady."

Anko growled at both insults, "I'm a hundred years old ass hole!"

"Yeah and still quite young for elven kind young lady" Jiraiya taunted, getting more amused the more frustrated and childlike Anko behaved.

Naruto shook his head, "Okay you guys aren't like ANYONE I've ever met."

Jiraiya laughed, "Naruto will you take us too your dragon? I promise to explain much to you on the way."

Naruto nodded for some reason, as odd as these two seemed, he found himself trusting them easily. If they proved to be traitors and try to kill him, he would have Gideon there to back him up at least. "Sure thing, the first thing I want answered is why you two are so crazy." He said teasingly.

Jiraiya laughed and agreed while Anko shot back, "We're not crazy you simpleton!"

The two men smiled at each other, Naruto was having fun despite just having a duel to the death, and it was strange somehow. "We're ready to go now Anko, that is if your quite finished patching Koji up!" he called haughtily.

Anko nodded as she approached Koji in tow. '_Yes I confess I am quite interested in meeting this young rider's dragon,'_ the fox's voice rang in Naruto's mind and, he assumed, in the other two's as well.

Jiraiya nodded, "Then let us be off, and Koji you know better than to listen to her half baked ideas of glorious challenges. I swear she's smoking the Jubari plant with some of the idea's she comes up with!" He scolded.

The fox simply looked at him and said to everyone, '_Meh, her ideas always prove to be fun.'_

"Yeah way to have my back Koji," Anko cried joyously pumping her fist in the air. Naruto laughed at the spectacle whereas it sent Jiraiya off on another rant.


	8. Nightmare and Rage

**A/N Here is the next chapter for Maelstrom of Alageasia.**

Koji stood, inserting himself in the center of the humanoid creatures circle. '_If we are to be traveling far distances, I would carry all three of you, it will be much faster this way. I am anxious to meet one of the revered ones again.'_ He told his companion's. He lay down allowing all three to climb aboard his back.

"Okay; so the first piece of info I really wanna know about are these fox creatures, Kai never told me about them." Naruto asked gripping the fox's fur as his great muscles rippled, tensing, than lunging forward with great speed.

Jiraiya grinned, "Well than I suggest you talk to Koji here, he's the best one to inform you all about them."

Naruto nodded reaching out with his mind and touching the fox's. Koji allowed Naruto inside, his mind alien to Naruto, vastly different than his own. Yet for some odd reason he felt a tugging familiarity with it, like something he should know about but just didn't. '_So what do you wish to know of our kind Naruto?'_

Naruto thought about it for a moment before nodding to himself. '_Well I would like to know how you came to be, and your history?'_

As Koji followed the path Naruto took via his memories, He thought about his response, '_Well we are old creatures, very old. Predating even the dragons, we came to be when our god The Great Nine, created us. For what reason was never said, we were left to find our own path. As any fox we are highly curious about things thus we have many who dedicate their lives to be historians of the world, others are warriors, like me, who have chosen to ally ourselves with Anko and Jiraiya's group currently. We have waited for many centuries for a free dragon rider at last we have found one. Most of us live as it pleases us. Doing whatever catches our interests. _

'_During the era when no dragon's existed we were the dominant species of a vastly wilder land. After they came we were embattled for a couple centuries where we eventually conceded defeat and became their allies, even through the dragon and elf war. We were responsible for many of the coordinated sneak attacks during that war. The dragons at that time were more inclined to forward charges or dive bombing there enemies. After the war; we allied ourselves to the dragon riders and helped them keep the peace. We consented to be steeds, occasionally and as a great honor, to only the most trust worthy dragon-less riders.'_

'_Very, very few were told of our presence in the actual home of the dragon riders, Doru Araeba. To the dragon riders we were friends and great bearers of knowledge. After the dragon riders fell we quickly went into our ancestral home hidden from the world, where none could find, and watched and waited. That is till Jiraiya found us and beseeched us for our help.' _The two kept talking for a long while as Koji sped along, telling him tails of his exploits, and that of others.

During this time Jiraiya and Anko were having a conversation of their own. "I still don't understand why you stopped me from killing the _kid_" she growled moodily.

Jiraiya sighed, "Because Anko you can't go around killing whomever it pleases you! No matter how you good you may think you are." At this he stared pointedly at her.

She shrugged, "What? I'm awesome and I know it. There's no reason I shouldn't flaunt that. As to me killing him…well, he had gotten way to close to Koji and I wasn't about to let a stranger, especially a _HUMAN,_ near him!" She protested hotly.

Jiraiya's left eye started twitching, "Did you, for one second, think that he was trying to heal the damage that, might I remind you, was _your_ fault to begin with? How many times must we have this conversation! You're too rash and reckless! That gets you killed!" Jiraiya raved, his eyes alight with fear driven anger. Fear that the child he had raised would get herself killed.

Anko scoffed, "When will you start treating me with respect! You're way to over protective. I'm not a child!"

Jiraiya smirked, "Right you're not a child. You're a squirt."

Anko screamed "Gaaah! You're so maddening!" Crossing her arms she clenched her jaw and proceeded to glue her eyes unwaveringly at the passing scenery.

Jiraiya chuckled at his charge. "I'm supposed to be maddening, be mad all you want but you know I'm right, I taught you remember."

Anko smiled slightly, but faded quickly to a scowl of hatred. "Yeah you put me through hell! HELL! You're one sick bastard you know that right!"

This got Jiraiya into raucous guffawing. "It was good for ya shrimp." Jiraiya teased with an evil grin plastered on his face as Anko's face slowly turned red from anger. Despite further provocation Anko remained silent through Jiraiya's insufferable taunts.

As the day wore on, Naruto decided that he best learn more about his traveling companions; despite wanting to learn more about these giant fox's. They fascinated him and he found himself wanting to know all about them. Turning around he was unsure what to make of the sight his eyes beheld. Anko sat glowering at the passing jungle her face slowly turning a darker shade of red, Jiraiya giggling of all things as he tried to get Anko to talk, fidget, do…well anything. It was when her veins started bulging from her neck he thought he might intervene. "You are truly an amazing fighter Anko; I have never met an opponent as skilled as you. Believe me when I say I've encountered my fair share of strong fighter's and dark creatures."

Anko grinned and the color of her face returned to normal. "See even this human acknowledges my awesomeness. Why can't you!" She yelled at the ancient elf.

Jiraiya glared at the boy. "So siding with a female boy? Hmm still I suppose I don't blame you. She is a very beautifully curved woman after all." He said with a knowing smirk.

Naruto invented a new shade of red at the man's implication. "What! No you have it all wrong! I'm not _attracted _to this her. Women are evil creatures spawned from hell!" He said defensively waving his arms about.

Anko's eyes narrowed at the boy. "So I'm an evil creature spawned from hell?" She asked her left eyebrow arching gracefully, her eyes glinting with primal rage.

Naruto gulped. The tension in the air palpable, when a strong voice entered everyone's minds; '_Forgive my rider he has this unnatural phobia of the opposite sex. It's not his fault really, but, it does put him in many awkward situations; right now being a perfect example. I implore you, please do not kill him.'_

'GIDEON!' Naruto shouted gleefully with all his might. '_I love your timing man, have I ever told you that?_'

'_Yes, quite a number actually._' Gideon stated in a matter-of-fact way.

Naruto did his best to send his mock hurt across their mental link '_You're being mean._'

'_It's good to be in link with you again too Naruto._' His dragon responded. His warmth and love flowing into Naruto and rejuvenating the blonde's spirit. He felt whole again for the first time in over a week. He had missed his partner a great deal while they had been apart. He was not used to it and did not realize just how integral Gideon was to him. The dragon led the group to the lake he was currently swimming in, where upon their arrival he erupted out from under the lake, a glittering orange comet of scales. Many thousands droplets of water cascaded off his form, casting a hazy rainbow hovering around Gideon. Truly it was a spectacular sight.

Naruto however had a blank expression on his face. '_Show off._'

The dragon's amusement shone clear and strong at his comment as he circled in for a landing. '_Yeah; but what's wrong with enjoying a little positive attention? Besides I can sense just how amazing you thought that looked'_

Naruto chuckled and slid off Koji, sprinting forward, he jumped ten feet in the air to hug Gideon's face fiercely, a giant smile on his face. The dragon bugled his joy in response. As the dragon landed Koji strode up, making eye contact with Gideon, his form tense. '_It is with great happiness that I meet you here today. We have waited a very long time to meet you._' Reverence and relief and joy were felt within his words.

Naruto left the two to let them to talk as it was obvious that his dragon was curious about them as well. He had some questions for the elder. Walking up to the two who were mumbling amongst themselves he asserted himself. "So tell me elder, how well exactly did you know my master, and if I remember correctly you said he trained you."

Jiraiya turned to the blonde youth with a gleam in his eye. "I knew him well; it seems you caught on when I called him master. Yes he trained me, I will not say more than that."

Naruto nodded, "So what do you purpose to teach me then?"

Jiraiya smirked, "Well I know you're already proficient with the blade so no training is necessary, however, you will be sparring with Anko every morning to keep you at your level. To speak fluently in the ancient language as you have speaks volumes for your magical prowess so no need to train you there. Therefore the only thing left to teach you are the secrets that Dragon Riders kept secret from most everyone, even a lot of their own kin. Including Galbatorix."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "So you're a dragon rider huh? And where is your dragon?"

Jiraiya's eyes darkened with sadness, "Perceptive of you to have figured that out so quickly. She died in the fall." It was clear that he wasn't willing to go any further than that, Anko's expression softened and put an armored glove on his shoulder.

Naruto bowed, "I am sorry to have brought up such bad memories. Forgive my insolence, thank you so being as honest as you have been."

Jiraiya nodded straightening. "It's alright lad, and there is no point in keeping secrets from you, that will only do more harm than good at this time, of which we have little."

The two talked long into the day whilst Anko glowered at Naruto or went off to do her own activities. Around dusk the group of five made camp, Naruto learned a great deal about the elves in general simply from being around these two. For Jiraiya taught him all of the current nuances of interacting with the elves. He freely recounted tales of past dragon riders, from the first to the last. He also high-lighted on how they were to begin training; Jiraiya had come up with, what he felt, was a solid routine.

In the morning's he would spar with Anko to keep his blade work sharp, the afternoon's were to be spent on that day's objective, while simultaneously Jiraiya would engage him in mental combat to strengthen his mind. In the evening, they would set up camp and given free time. To pursue his own interests Jiraiya had said. It helped keep the minds imagination alive. A necessary tool of magical duels because it helped open the mind to new ways to attack an opponent by mystical means.

Currently Naruto was laid out against Gideon gazing into the depths of the camp fire. '_So tomorrow we set off for the home of Jiraiya and Anko. I must admit I'm a little nervous to meet them._' The boy admitted to his dragon.

'_You will do fine my rider. You are charismatic, intelligent, fair, and you have a righteous heart, all the things a good leader will ever need._' His dragon truthfully told his rider, for to dress up or dress down his fears would be pointless and a waste of time that could be spent on better things.

'_Me…lead? You have to be out of your mind my friend. I have neither the desire nor the skill to become a leader.' _Naruto mentally balked at his dragon, completely thrown off by his statement.

'_Have you not sensed it? Jiraiya is obviously the alpha of whatever group follows them. He has taken you under his tutelage and is teaching you all you will need to know to take his place one day. I think...this is why the female is mad at you; for she recognizes that, with you being an actual dragon rider, you will end up overthrowing her authority and she is resentful of this. For you to have not picked up on this means you have been slacking in our old masters teaching.' _Gideon explained to the boy, enjoying his riders' reaction to his tease at the end.

Naruto blushed hard, '_I have not! You know I was never good at reading people or their intentions, how could I be with such limited experience in that regard?_' He demanded embarrassed by the accusation.

Gideon laughed, or the dragon equivalent, a deep rumbling sound accompanied by soft snorts. '_You know what master would say about what getting defensive means_' He laughed harder when Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, crossing his arms with a huff. Naruto swiftly fell asleep that night, though later he would recall that as his first big mistake. For the nightmare that came with sleep shook him to his core.

~Dream sequence engage~

Naruto found himself surrounded by oppressive blackness, clinging to him, trying crush him with its weight. "_So you have arrived pitiful champion. What a weak and fragile thing you are."_ The voice boomed inside Naruto's mind, accompanied by a crushing attack to his mental defenses. Agony exploded behind his eyes and in his head, dropping to his knees he let out a howling scream. But it was torn from him before it could escape; the blackness was engulfing him making it impossible for him to breathe.

"_Remember this, before the end, I shall take all you hold dear and destroy this pathetic world._" It commanded. One giant eye, as big as the moon in the night sky. It's pupil white while the cornea was black.

~End~

Naruto shot up, his heart pounding in his ears and his eyes panning left to right wildly, searching for enemies. Throwing his mind open he quickly searched a mile radius for any enemy magicians. When none was found he closed his mind, taking deep breaths to calm him. Behind him, Gideon snored loudly, his chest rising and falling with all the greatness of a billow.

In front of him lay the fire and beyond that, Jiraiya, Anko and Koji. The two elves we're both sleeping, Koji however, was looking directly at him. '_Something troubles you.' _The alien mind that was Koji's cut into his own.

Naruto nodded. _'I just had one hell of a nightmare._' He shortly explained just what he had dreamt.

Koji's eyes didn't leave his own for a long while before the fox responded _'don't let it trouble you Naruto, get some sleep._' Naruto nodded, the way the fox told him to sleep left no room for argument. When the blonde was snoring quietly again the fox returned his gaze to the surroundings, keeping an eye out for predators. '_The dark god is stirring, this is grave news. The elder must hear of this._'

Morning found Naruto and Anko standing a few from each other, weapons in hand at the ready. Naruto's weapon was his combined sword staff. Now that she wasn't moving at such a high speed he saw that her weapon was a strange, one sided sword. It was shaped similar to a falchion, except it wasn't curved but straight coming to a point at the end. The blade itself seemed to be almost glowing, a purple and black mottled snake was etched along the length of the blade its vicious jaw open about to plunge it's fangs into its next would be victim. "What kind of blade is that?" Naruto asked curious.

Anko smirked, "It's a design I came up with myself, and her name is Asper*." Without warning she shot forward with a lunge, Naruto swatted the blade away spinning and bringing the rear blade down on her.

She blocked, dancing around his guard and cleaved him mightily in the chest. Since the edges were protected by magic, it didn't slice him but it did send him flying into a tree. Naruto leapt forward with a flip avoiding her chop. Naruto stabbed downwards when he was directly over head, she jumped to the left avoiding him with ease. However the crafty blonde used his staff as a pole to swing himself around with a double heel stomp to her chest. The force of the blow sending her skidding backwards as she spat blood. _'How the hell is a human so strong! For that matter he shouldn't even be able to keep up with me yet! Not when he's such a green rider!_'

Anko's eyes narrowed and she shot forward peppering him with earth shattering force, with a few deft strokes he was disarmed, a few more and he was pinned to the ground with a blade at his throat. "Dead" she announced coldly.

Jiraiya, watching the morning duel from the sidelines, added his input. "Naruto, do not let your guard down even for a second, for as you have seen it _will_ cost you. Anko, do not let your emotions cloud your mind in a fight, or do I have to come beat that into your head too?" He jibed.

She glared at the elderly looking elf, "Get bent" she cursed in human tongue.

Naruto's eyebrow lifted as high as it could while Jiraiya laughed so hard he doubled over. "O-o-oh don't mind me! Again!" The silver haired man commanded. They reset and went at it again, producing the same result. Him on the ground with a blade at his throat.

"Again!" Jiraiya called. It proceeded as thus well into the late afternoon, Anko proved her superiority in combat again and again. Naruto however didn't give up he went at her with all the strength and skill he could muster. He got a surprising number of hits on the female. When he did however she was quick to dish out harsh retribution.

"Dead" Anko said for what seemed like the thousandth time. This time her foot was placed against his neck with the blade at his eye. "Are you really so weak that this is the best you can do?" She sneered with contempt.

Naruto growled as they reset, waiting for Jiraiya to call the start. When he did Anko shot forward faster than he could follow, before he could react her heel collided with the underside of his chin. The kick sent him in the air where Anko pursued him, kicking him even higher with a flip kick, raising her fist straight in the air Naruto landed on it with a sickening '_crack_'. An agonizing screech came from Naruto as his pupils became unfocused.

She threw him unceremoniously on the ground, and he lay there, motionless. Hatred poured from her eyes, "Get up. I said GET UP!" She yelled grabbing him by the throat and throwing him violently against the ground.

'_GAH! Is there nothing I can do against these opponents, am I destined to live forever in the shadow of shade's and elves! I WANT TO BE STRONG!' _Naruto's mind roared. A terrible fire bloomed in Naruto's heart, spreading swiftly throughout his veins. Naruto's eyes snapped open, his orbs blazing red with slit pupae. Grabbing the hand that was gripping his neck Naruto snarled before kicking her forcefully away. As soon as he hit the ground he was a blur of motion.

Before Anko could regain her bearings a blistering punch crashed into her cheek, lifting her off the ground. Before she could go very far a hand grabbed her ankle with crushing force, violently jerking her back Naruto's booted heel rammed into Anko's face swinging her around. Naruto followed momentum swinging around and around before jumping in the air, completing one, two, three rotations before chucking her at the ground with terminal velocity.

The ground cracked beneath her as she landed, eyes popping open a blood and other fluids flying from her mouth. With a primal roar Naruto lunged his fist towards Anko, the pure fury in Naruto's eyes scaring her. Just before the attack could land Naruto was plucked out of the air by Jiraiya, who was currently struggling to enter Naruto's blocked mind. With an all-out mental assault, he smashed through the barrier of the boy's mind.

Rage and anger swiftly came across the mental link and almost engulfed Jiraiya himself, before he quickly and forcefully beat back the negative emotions, _'NARUTO CALM YOURSELF!_' The force of Jiraiya's mental shout was so powerful Naruto flinched, his eyes returning once more into cerulean jewels. Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell unconscious.

Jiraiya sighed in relief. "Whew' glad that shout didn't kill him. That was however, a most interesting turn of events." He said to himself before his eyes flickered to where Anko lay, her breathing shallow. "See what happens when emotions enter battle, what was once training becomes wanton violence."

She groaned, "A lecture old man? Now of all times?" as Jiraiya erupted in fury she sighed, doing her best to cure her rapidly worsening head ache.

* * *

**A/N Well there ya go folks :) hope you enjoy. feel free to give feed back I would appreciate any advice that might make me a better writer, so that you as readers are happy with the story.**

***Asper-Basically the sword is a katana, :) just explained in my own way.**


	9. joining hazing and revelry

**A/N hey there all this is the latest chapter of MoA Sorry about the late update but running two jobs a girlfriend and having to move constantly will do that to you. still i worked here and there where i could. tell me what you think1 **

* * *

It was early morning in the forest of du Weldenvarden, somewhere hidden in its vast trees, the sound of steel clashed against steel. Accompanied shortly thereafter by cheers and raucous applause, two elves stood facing each other in a fighters ring, one stood at six foot one his lanky build corded with muscle. His halberd was held in a defensive stance as he stared down at his opponent. His burgundy colored robe swished as his halberd swayed back and forth, trying to distract the other. The other elf was slightly shorter but a little more with a little more stoutness, built for acrobatic maneuvers and agility coupled with explosive power. His raven hair fell down in front but defied gravity and swished upwards in the back, His black leather outfit making it rather easy to blend in with the shadows that engulfed the forest. The two of them were surrounded by many others a fair distance away to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. All of the bystanders cheering the two combatants on and yelling loudly at the spectacle. If one were a normal elf this sight would be an extremely strange one, as elves are taught all their lives that too act in such a manner is not allowed, period. Sure they were allowed to spar with one another, but there was always a sense of poise about it, as if it was a dance that you had to adhere to or else be cut down. What was being displayed here was a dance of brutal and honest combat, the likes of two true enemies trying doggedly to get the upper hand. For these elves it was a daily occurrence meant to sharpen and temper them for the dangers that lurked in the blinding light and the engulfing shadows. The two elves currently going at each other's throats like two Tasmanian devils were two of the higher ranked elves within their group. As is the case when two elites fight of course many bets had been placed and more the a few stakes rested on the outcome of the match.

'CLANG'

"Your block was slower that time, getting sleepy Garaa?" Sasuke swept at him towards his left flank with his weapon of choice, a large double bladed axe, the blades being about three inches wide and shaped like crescents that almost touched at their tips, creating an almost circle shape. Sand erupted in a hardened wall that blocked the strike. the raven haired elf pivoted before thrusting at his opponent but had to abandon it mid strike lest he wanted to have his chest caved in by a fist of sand erupting in front of him. He wove around it and kept up the pressure trying to get at Garaa while his weapon was elsewhere, he heard the sound of metal cutting through the air right behind him and rolled to the right once again avoiding being impaled by his halberd that settled itself into Garaa's outstretched hand. The man twirled it the latent sand on the ground firing themselves at high speed towards Sasuke. The man dodged each and every one of them with incredible agility slowly weaving his way towards Garaa. 'CLANG' The two blades cried as they crashed together once more, the battle turned into more of a dance at this point, becoming a frantic beat of block, stab, parry, pivot, dodge, slash. The process repeating itself over and over as Garaa tried to gain some distance but Sasuke wasn't about to give him that advantage, Garaa was a defensive specialist and ranged specialist but in a contest of steel on steel he was hard pressed to keep up with someone of Sasuke's particular skill level.

The red haired elf didn't respond; he didn't have too as four swords constructed of sand compacted to steel like sharpness were there to do that for him. His opponent jumped back a slight widening of his eyes being the only indication of surprise. He used his axe to slash through the swords with expert precision, making the whole thing look effortless as with every movement. The large two handed slashing weapon being used cleverly as a defensive weapon, "I do not need to explain my actions to you. Have fun dodging my next attack though." Garaa said in the same flat voice he always used, He shifted stance his red short cropped hair blew slightly in the wind rearing his pole sword back, his teal eyes never losing sight of his target, he let his own weapon of choice fly. It leapt out of his hand and cut a path to its destination.

"Ha as if that'd be able to hit me." The other taunted and tilted to the left, the halberd piercing the ground behind him. "Garaa I'm starting to worry about you man." His red eyes than snapped downwards as they picked up a strong upwelling of magical energy, "Shit." The man didn't have much time to dodge as sand sprouted out of the ground trying to flay him alive. Standing he smirked thinking he'd escaped unscathed, until he felt the pull on his ankle and before he knew what was going on he was facing sky and seeing spots. He knew he couldn't linger, so he welled up his own magical energy and sent it out in a burst that would directly clash and null any magic afflicting him. None too soon either as more sand was set to wrap him up like a mummy. Instead he leapt into the air took a deep breath and spewed forth flames upon exhaling, the heat of the flames intense enough to turn the sand to glass. "That the best you got?" He taunted settling back into a stance once his feet touched the ground, once again making the whole thing seem as if it were just a game to him, that damnable smirk never leaving his voice.

"Say what you will but you've been the one on the defensive this entire time. What's wrong Sasuke scared to get too close?" Garaa challenged right back a dangerous twinkle in his teal eyes as they stared into Sasuke's red ones. Garaa had the longer reach of the two being a lanky six one, Sasuke was the faster of the two and lighter, standing at five ten his raven hair falling down in the front but the back stood defiant of gravity and stood upwards. One of their number had once remarked it resembled a ducks behind, it did not end well for said member. The two of them were fairly evenly matched, Garaa manipulated sand with the magic he controlled, and his halberd had several unique properties to it as well. Sasuke on the other hand was an elemental specialist with his magic, and his axe was like an extension of his arm, you also had to watch out for his eyes. He somehow had the ability to see the flow of magical energy, both within other beings as well as in his surroundings. He was also one of the few people that knew how to cast illusions, again through his damned eyes. Garaa had a way around that though; which made it extremely irksome for Sasuke but a good sparring partner.

Sasuke dashed forward at speed that not even most elves could keep up with, Gaara smirked and raised his hands sand erupting from the ground in front of him like a wave, all shaped like wires, making Garaa seem like a dessert puppeteer as the sand rushed forward to try and capture its prey. The sand, trying to do anything to slow his advance, from impaling to sticking to his skin or trying to tie down a limb, all to no avail, Sasuke leapt left and right during his advance slashing and hacking his way closer to the master manipulator. Garaa upped the ante by creating five turrets around him like a wall. They fired arrow after arrow of sand in rapid succession the sound like the buzz of an entire beehive as the arrows ripped tried to rip Sasuke apart. Not be out done Sasuke had seen what was about to come and held his palms as far out to his sides as they could go and spreading his legs for a more stable posture, a low hum could be heard in the very air, suddenly lightning encased the raven haired fighter in a sphere and lifted him off the ground. Any sand that got near instantly vaporized, the sphere grew brighter for a second before discharging a large bolt of lightning eviscerating three turrets at once, another bolt eviscerated the other two but Garaa had disappeared beneath the ground. Not that Sasuke could see him, he was using ambient energy to move through the earth, not something his eyes could see. Ah the benefit of knowledge, it was certainly a boon when dealing with an opponent, and why such fights were welcomed, they improved skill and strengthened weakness.

The raven haired elf leapt to the right avoiding being sliced in half by Garaa's upward slash, coming from the ground halberd mid swing. The two now only arms lengths from each other engaged in a brutally quick close quarters combat. 'Clang' 'Clang' 'Clang 'Clang' 'Clang' 'Clang' once more steel clashed against steel in a blur of motion sparks flying and dancing around the two combatants, getting the crowd to cheer uproariously. The two of them were creating quite the show, Sasuke's agility made it possible for him to disorient Garaa enough to keep him on the defensive in close range. Problem was Garaa was equally skilled enough to keep Sasuke from doing any real damage while staying perfectly still. In battle Garaa rarely moved unless he absolutely had too. Sasuke, on the other hand, would attack you in whichever way he thought would offer the easiest method of killing or defeating you.

A great clamoring near the entrance of camp caused the fight to stop dead in its tracks. The entrance only a little ways off from where they currently were, was still beyond their field of vision, but it was best they go check out the source of the commotion. "What the hell? Did Jiraiya finally retrieve our wayward 'leader'" The way Sasuke said leader made it clear he had no real respect for the purple haired woman as any sort of commander. Garaa arose out of the ground like a statue, very creepy, but the man loved doing shit like that so Sasuke didn't make a mention of it.

"Possibly, but even so, I don't think it would cause such a commotion. I suppose we should go see what it's all about." The red head droned.

"Yes both of you should go immediately, our guest is someone I think will spark a great amount of interest around here. Who knows it might finally spur you two into getting your asses in gear and actually become impressive on the battle field." A third voice declared, amusement laced in his voice. Not many could get away with talking that way to one of them let alone both of them at the same time, mind you the man in question had handed them both their asses on a silver platter more than once. When the elf had first arrived and they asked to test him he announced that they'd need their three top fighters. So in waded Anko, Sasuke and Garaa and he proceeded to clean all three of their clocks the whole time. What really drove at their ego was that he hadn't even stopped smoking out of his crystal pipe that he always smoked out of; Jiraiya had entered the fray after that and the battle that ensued between the two fighters was still whispered about around camp. The two had become fast friends after that, and the name of the ass hole? Seijin, the elderly elf was elevated to a role of great respect after that. He was an odd man who dabbled in many things, his white hair was kept neatly trimmed and so short it was almost fuzzy, however the long beard that flowed down like a river to his waist made up for the lack of hair on top, his ever present crystal pipe, shaped to look like the head of a dragon where the bowl piece was and the tail swooping upwards from his waist all the way to his lips, the tail of dragon being about as long as the pommel of a sword. No one was sure just what he smoked, but it was said that Jiraiya occasionally imbibed of the pipe as well when the two were up too no good. The man was a magical genius however and though his eccentricities were very trying he was also a very very good ally to have on your side. "You might actually gain some imagination HAHAHAHAHA what a truly wondrous train of thought! Off you go now shoe shoe!" He ushered them away with a manic grin on his face taking a puff of his pipe and blowing out the smoke, the smoke twisting and transforming itself into a grinning fox face that looked none to friendly. They didn't need to be told twice. Neither of the two relatively young elves, in comparison to him and Jiraiya anyway, wanted to have to deal with the elder.

From the shadows Jiraiya emerged like a panther in the night, coming to stand next to the elderly elf as he watched the two young ones walk away many of their possible futures playing themselves out in his mind. "You should meet him too you know. It might do those old bones of yours some good." Jiraiya remarked with a grin.

Seijin smirked in response. "Bah an old sage like me has no need to meet the upstart of camp on his arrival day. Much better to reserve it for later, sticks better in the memory that way. Besides I still have to collect our smartest general for the young tike to meet." He chortled, his voice filled with good humor and respect for those he accompanied.

"Don't forget laziest general too. Getting him to do anything is like trying to train a 3 year old feral cat, never gonna happen." The other elf grumbled, the two sharing a look before laughing so hard tears came to their eyes.

"So my friend what's the analysis of our newest stray?"

"He's quick to learn what is taught to him. He's fluent in the ancient language, probably taught from the time he could speak. In magic he's about a journeyman experience and not too well versed on the versatility of magic." Jiraiya paused here for effect, his eyes cutting to Seijin's face, currently forming a manic grin. Good if his facial expression was anything to go by the man would help expand Naruto's imagination when it came to the applications of magic. Get him to think more outside the box than he already did. "I was hoping you would help me with that."

"But of course, it'll be fun teaching him about the more abstract concepts of magic. If he speaks the ancient language fluently this should be fun. What about his physical attributes?" If he was going to be teaching the brat he would need to know what he was working with.

"He's stronger than your average human, yet not as quite as strong as an elf, but strong enough to pose a threat to a careless one. However it's his rate of improvement that's truly spectacular. In only a few short weeks he's already lessening the gap between his skills and those of Anko's by leaps and bounds. Each morning they spar he lasts a little longer. Almost as if his muscles are going through the breaking down, strengthening, and healing process in a few short hours of rest he gets a night." Jiraiya mused, thinking on the conundrum. It was painfully obvious that Naruto was no normal human, rider or otherwise. He was beginning to think that he would have been a global point of interest no matter what world he found himself in. Ah but that was a thought for another time.

"Well first things first we need to start some expirements to figure out just what his bodies capable of, than we can worry about his magical talents. Have any clue as what could cause this?"

"Hmmm, the only thing that comes to mind is something that happened about a week ago, during one of their morning spars Anko was in a rather ornery mood and was rather nasty during the ensuing combat pushing Naruto too his limits. Naruto's eyes and even his sense of presence shifted to that of a wild predator and proceeded to tear her apart and wouldn't have stopped if not for my intervention." The spiky haired elf recanted, recalling with sense of unease the hatred within the boys' eyes at that moment.

"Then we have ourselves a starting point. Finding out whatever triggers that reaction and identifying just whatever the root cause of all these abnormalities is. A person is rarely gifted with supernatural powers like that without a price. Whatever that price is I'd stake my pipe that it's the answer were searching for." Seijin mused taking a large puff off his long curved pipe and handing it to Jiraiya who did likewise. Both seniors holding the smoke in for a moment before releasing it simultaneously the cloud shaping itself into smoky images of Naruto and Anko and they proceeded to clash together in the same dance they played the day of the incident. Going through each and every motion they had done that fight. It was spell of Seijin's that allowed him to get a view of the just what went down. Seeing the fight as it played it out in front him was always preferable to getting the second hand story. Thus he created a spell that used the memories of the second person and displayed the memory in front of them via smoke from his pipe.

"Hmm well I could see why the boy would get frustrated if Anko was thrashing him that hard continuously. The way she was posturing herself to be completely his alpha in every way was surely slowly driving such a tactical fighter mad. The boy's a technical genius when it comes to martial skill, deadly, swift, and silent. With such a disconcerting style it becomes easy to debilitate a foe and strike for the kill. Much like a predator of the jungle, or an assassin, either way you can tell he really hates losing, each loss he comes back more ferociously than previously until finally he slips into that rage mode and his technique goes to hell but his strength and speed are increased dramatically. Tch we need to fix that." Seijin stated after the smoke dissipated into nothing and the memory faded away.

'You don't need to tell me that. I just wanted to get back here before we actually started on the real training. Tomorrow will be testing the boy's physical breaking point. The day after that I figure we'll try and tinker and see what makes Naruto tick."

"Scared to mess with the boy when his bodies 100% eh? That tells me you think were in over our heads. This is going to be _extremely_ interesting. Will it be just you and I on the second day or?"

"Me, you, and the four favored kiddies." Jiraiya chuckled.

"That serious huh? Alright what is it you're not telling me about all this Jiraiya?" Seijin asked seriously his orange eyes flickering like flames

"When he slipped into 'rage' mode his presence wasn't just more aggressive it was stronger and more powerful than anything I've felt on this planet. Stronger than you and I combined, and definitely stronger than the mad king, not only that but the wounds Anko had given him, and there were a number of them, were all healed by the end of the fight. The boy doesn't remember what happened nor have I informed him, I made his dragon promise not to tell him about it but it seems he had already transformed even worse and stronger in a fight against a shade. One who apparently got away because in his rage driven mind he decapitated the creature instead of ripping its heart out." This time a cold chill _did _run down Jiraiya's spine as he remembered the feeling coming off the blonde in waves.

"Then we don't wait a whole night. We do it all tomorrow. Don't give the lad any rest. Give him tonight to get acclimated; tomorrow the boys strength of will will be tested to the highest level." Seijin declared with finality. Jiraiya nodded, the two stood there like sentinels guarding the beauty of the evening forest. It truly was a magically beautiful place that had nothing to do with actual magic of any kind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was in a sort of daze, this was the first time he'd truly been around this many people that were genuinely excited to meet him. When he had met Eragon and Nasuada's crew he was greeted with watchful and guarded eyes. Here these elves eyes held joy and excitement for the most part. All of them dancing around in merriment as if his mere presence was uplifting, it certainly made him feel warm but he couldn't help but feel it was all a little misplaced. He certainly didn't feel that special, he felt lost more than anything. In the past few weeks there had been a shift in Anko's demeanor towards him. she was still cold and frosty but she was also more careful of the things she said as if there was something about him that made her wary. He wasn't sure of what or why but that didn't bother him that much, she was a scary female anyway the less he had to deal with that the better.

'_You really have to get over that ridiculous fear_' Gideon chimed in idly aware of his riders thoughts, the two of them linked at all times had been taught to subconsciously be aware of each others' thoughts and experiences at all times while they were close enough to each other to do so.

'_Bah it's not that I'm afraid of them so much anymore but every time I meet one or come into contact with one trouble soon follows. Think about it! the first time I met the sprite, I almost drown, the first time I met the sword lady, my head was almost chopped off, the first time I met witch lady and her were cat gives me advice and she reads my damn fortune! The first time I meet Nasuada and the queen and they try and make me swear fealty to them through all different manner of tricks, traps, ploys and snares. From trying to marry me to someone important, to downright demanding it, to offers of wealth grandeur anything I wanted. It was like I was dealing with the damned devil!'_ Naruto ranted within his mind.

'…'

'_Gideon?'_

'_ZZZzzzzz_'

'_GIDEON YOU ASS HOLE WAKE UP!_'

'_Wha? Oh I'm sorry were you saying some silly nonsense again?'_

'_Not cool!_'

'_I'm a dragon, I'm automatically cool'_

'_I hate you_'

'_I love you too_'

'Snap' 'Snap' "Hello is anyone alive in there?" A lazy voice asked startling Naruto who had lost focus on the world around him in favor of conversing with his dragon. An elf he had yet to meet stood in front of him. He had raven colored hair done up in a ponytail that spiked out in all directions in the back. No bangs fell down on his face all of them being combed back, or at least looking like it. his baggy black pants and short sleeved shirt did a good job of covering most of his movements but Naruto still wondered why they were so baggy to the point that there were shadows on the folds of the pants. While loose they had to get in the way during combat.

"Yeah I'm alive how about you?" Naruto replied rather salty, he didn't like being interrupted.

"Yeah of course I am, but I wasn't the one spacing out like a fish out of water, you were. Anyway as troublesome as it is for me to do this I have to introduce you to all the generals including me, why the hell didn't they wake me sooner that way Garaa or Jiraiya, or even Anko could do this. No, instead they chose me. Whatever, listen up blonde kid cuz I'm only gonna say this once. There are four generals of this outfit, there's the leader whom you arrived here with. That'd be Anko" The raven haired teen directed him to the edge of the crowd towards a giant tree in the center of camp, standing their around the tree were three elves including the lady in question. "She's on the far left." Anko nodded glaring at him the entire time. Naruto's eyes panned over to the next elf quickly, eager to get away from that glare. This one had short cropped mussed red hair, looking almost purposefully unkempt to appear cool in an edgy sort of way. All in all Naruto thought he was trying too hard to copy his own hairstyle. "Next to her you have Garaa the team's defense general. No one's a better shield to have at your side than that guy trust me." Garaa waved, his droll expression making Naruto think he didn't particularly care about any of this. "Lastly you have the show off and martial prodigy Sasuke, skilled in the use of whatever weapons you put in his hand and puts in way too much effort making everything he does _look_ effortless while actually taking an extreme amount of needless effort." The last elf had a rather _unique _hair style to say the least also had the most dangerous of presences there aside from Anko who Naruto knew from experience could hand any of the people currently assembled there their asses.

"And what about you?" Naruto asked noticing that the elf explaining all this had neglected to introduce himself.

"That is Shikimaru, or tactics general, smarter than just about all of us and lazier and martially speaking the weakest of us. Magically speaking one of the most dangerous of us." Anko introduced for him.

"Just because I prefer to avoid close quarters combat doesn't mean I'm martially weaker than you all." Shikimaru fired back

Anko gave him a flat look. "One on one every time the fight hits you, you barely escape and even then you're always taking hits without giving em back."

Shikamaru just grinned. "Yet I always seem to win my bouts don't I?"

"By cheating" Sasuke chimed in.

"Nothing's cheating in a real fight." The tactics commander always had a comeback it seemed.

"Wow none of you act like I thought elves would expect. I was taught they were a rather difficult bunch to converse with but you all speak freely and with emotion, for the most part. A lot more than I was led to believe." Naruto was truly put at ease by the way these guys bantered. They acted like comrades that had battled each other many times but in a sport like manner, not the detrimental, brutal fighting that was going to be happening rather soon on the horizon.

The elves got quiet at the mention of their kin, all of them taking on a more sorrowful expression. "There's a reason for that." Sasuke replied softly.

"We're all outcasts for some reason or another forsaking the company of our more 'civilized' kinfolk." Shikimaru continued. The others preferring to remain silent for various reasons, "I'm an outcast because I didn't care enough to uphold the social laws of the land, they were simply far to troublesome and mundane. Anko and Sasuke would flay me alive if I shared their past and no one really knows Garaa's story except that he came from the dessert to join our cause. One of the few elves to actually search us out successfully. You've already met most of the others up at the entrance. I suppose this is where we say welcome to the crew, Naruto the dragon rider. Let us hope you prove yourself a latch key addition to this band of misfits." He spread his hand out and most of the elves cheered loudly. Though Naruto could feel quite a number of discontent aura's emanating off some of the elves. Which ones exactly he couldn't say but he knew his arrival wasn't entirely welcomed. Being that he had just entered a crew consisting entirely of elves he knew he had some shaping up to do.

Naruto gulped before taking a deep breath, he had one hell of a speech to give. Gideon had been right that night when he said Jiraiya was gearing him to be the leader of the pack. It shown in the way the man incessantly drilled him in training both physical and mental. "I know me being human probably grates on a great number of you. Glad that you have a dragon on your side, but wishing the rider were stronger both of body and mind. I'm right there with you my new friends, I understand my role as a Dragon rider and I will not rest until I can be on par with the enemies that stand before us with ill intent. I will not stop training until I am the best; period, end of story, you have my vow as a dragon rider! I know petty words will not sway your stout hearts but my actions are what will prove my devotion to the betterment of myself. I will never stop learning or improving!" The gathered men and women of the misfits of the elven world cheered uproariously.

"Wiser words could not have been spoken at that moment youngling. Have fun tonight, rest well, for tomorrow hell awaits you and it will come a knocking bright and early no matter what decisions you make during this eve." Jiraiya's voice carried over the gathered masses with ease, showing just how much of a master orator the man really was. Like a ghost he disappeared soon after, probably to partake in his known revelry among the small group, his unending love of fine wine and finer women.

"Well with that hammer dropped ya'll have a good night I'm getting some shut eye!" Naruto tried to escape but a hand on his shoulder stopped him cold, he couldn't escape if he wanted to now and he knew it.

"I don't think so newb." Sasuke said. "You know what the best part about joining is? I get to test out just how much you have to improve by. I'm the martial general remember? I choose when I get to see how you measure up and I choose now." He tried to throw Naruto but found he couldn't do pull the blonde off the ground despite how hard he tried.

In his free time Naruto loved to train and better himself. Well that tended to yield results, such as Naruto learning to stick himself to inanimate objects like trees walls, the ground, and even other people thanks to having a regular sparring partner that kicked your ass on a daily. He'd picked up a few tricks since his last real fight against an opponent of this caliber. Sasuke grunted and tried to take his hand off but found that to be equally frustratingly useless. "What's the matter? A little stuck? Let me help you out with that." Right as Sasuke yanked again Naruto released him sending the elf backwards a few steps. Naruto donkey kicked Sasuke in the stomach since Sasuke had been behind him. His kick was strong enough to send the elf skidding back a few feet. His blood red eyes flickered with a hint of blood thirst for a mere instant before he dashed forward and with a spin kick to the chin sent Naruto skyward before he had time to react. Sasuke jumped up behind him and gripped him so he couldn't move before aiming the blonde downward and starting a spiral. When he hit the ground Naruto shattered into a thousand wooden fragments. When did he turn into a log? Scratch that how did he do that?

Naruto was suddenly glad Anko was extremely blood in their duels, he'd picked up that little trick one morning when she'd caught him unguarded and about to skewer him and he'd wished with all his might he was the falling log that she'd cut through to get to him. Somehow and someway it had happened, and later that night after tinkering with it for hours had finally gotten it down to where he could pull it off half the time. Generally when his adrenaline was pumping and he was in hyper focus. Like now for instance, "That could have killed me ass hole! I'm going to make you pay for that!" Naruto called from the tree he'd hidden himself in.

"Where the hell are you!?" Sasuke growled. "I didn't know human dragon riders were such cowards!" He challenged. A flash of flight exploded in the arena blinding everyone. Naruto took that opportunity to dart in and strike Sasuke three times, once in the nose, one to the gut and the last to the chin. Naruto had been going to absurd lengths in his strength training lately, always pushing himself just a little bit further. He was up against foes with mystical strength and speed. Naruto knew he packed a wallop, but when his jumping uppercut didn't even launch Sasuke off the ground his ego took a huge plunge downward.

The smirk on Sasuke's face was so vicious he could swear he was going to enjoy breaking the blonde like twig. Sasuke's hand snapped under forward jabbing forward with his fingers straight, it connected with Naruto's adams apple. Naruto stumbled backwards choking, the elf wasn't going to give him time to back down as he leapt forward with a flipping spin kick that connected with the back of Naruto's cranium smashing the blonde to the ground face first. Sasuke landed on the ground in perfect stance not even needing to adjust after his landing. "Too bad you're a loser, your dragon would be better suited for someone else." The general turned and was about to walk away when he heard the blonde's voice.

"If that's the best you got, I can take it." Naruto growled, spitting blood out. He wanted to dominate this asshole and he knew he had the energy to do so, he hadn't tried it before but if he could stick to things he figured a on the field test couldn't hurt. Focusing inward he immersed himself with his inner energy, allowing it's warmth to spread throughout his limbs, focusing further he thought of his limbs strengthening and enlarging to the point of nothing else. His energy responded surrounding his muscles and embalming them with warmth. Naruto felt stronger faster, more focused, his hearing was sharper being able to hear the elf's breath and that of everyone else, he could hear the slight sway of wind and the stir of the trees and grass beneath their feet. In the distance he could hear deer bounding through the forest and a pack of baying wolves chasing them. His focus returned to the battle in less than an instant and Naruto sped forward too fast for the surprised Sasuke to react too, this time when Naruto's fist crashed into Sasuke's stomach it doubled the elf over, Naruto leapt carrying them both into the air where Sasuke drifted off his fist Naruto's other fist crashed into Sasuke's cheek spinning the elf like a cog wheel. Naruto catching his opponents leg grabbed him twirled him through the air before hurling him to the ground where he bounced back into the air Sasuke's face meeting Naruto's heel in a drop kick. When he leapt off Sasuke the elf lay still and unmoving.

Garaa walked forward and checked on the fallen general, all was silent. "He's out cold with a broken nose." His eyes panned too Naruto. "You _are_ unique. That wasn't magical energy you used. It was a different kind, something I've never seen before. It caught Sasuke off guard but can defend against a more tempered opponent. I wonder?" He stood the small gourd strapped to his waist popping open as sand poured out cocooning Sasuke and removing him from the field. "Make no mistake the only reason you got him down like that was because you caught him unprepared. That won't happen again I assure you." The sand returned at the end of his sentence rushing Naruto at high velocity.

The blondes' adrenaline was thoroughly pumping now and he was in the heat of battle, as loathe as he was too admit it, it was his natural home. Part of him loved the challenge and reveled in taking on opponents stronger then himself and still taking them out because they underestimated him. the fools, this guy was not one of those he'd seen what Naruto had to offer and he'd obviously come up with tactics to dominate him in a fight. The blonde would not go down without a fight. With a few words he threw up a magical shield that, try as they might the sand could not break through.

"Very well then, I suggest you draw your weapon or be battered to pieces." Garaa drew his weapon in a smooth motion casting a spell to dull the edge of his blade before leaping forward at Naruto and with one swipe of his halberd broke clean through his magical barrier. Sand poured from the ground to trap Naruto but he had already leapt in the air to meet Garaa in a clash of steel, connecting his blades mid air right as the two warriors collided. The clash sent the two apart from each other as they landed they both ran forward towards each other. Garaa still faster than the blonde despite his secret advantage, first time use couldn't be expected to compete with elites forever. More of a one-time shot sort of thing, thus upon their next meeting of blades, while Naruto kept him at bay from doing any real damage he still scored too many hits on him for his liking.

"Hmmm your technical skill is impressive, but your still far too slow to pose any real threat to a knowledgeable opponent. This match is over. I refuse to fight you any longer." With that Garaa turned and walked away.

"Hey! I was just getting warmed up!" Naruto challenged.

"Don't lie it doesn't suit your character. Had I really tried I could have sliced you into enough pieces that everyone here could have a piece of you." Garaa countered, his droll tone never once changing an octave.

It grated on Naruto to take that comment. He knew it was true however, that last clash had proved it. Naruto now sported a good number of lumps thanks purely to the red headed halberd wielder. Sasuke had torn Naruto to shreds in their fight until he got lucky. "Don't feel bad pawn. Eventually with the right training you could become one of the most important pieces on the playing board." Shikamaru chimed in lazily strolling up to him. "I don't care about the other two. I like you, plus you knocked out Sasuke on your first go around. No one here has done that, granted his ego was his downfall but still props to you human." He nodded in what seemed to be a mixture of thanks and respect.

"Thanks I guess? And don't call me pawn!" Naruto started a little caught off guard, and finished hotly. Than his curiosity got the better of him remembering what was said about him earlier. "So tell me why don't you like close combat? And why did they call you one of the most dangerous magical opponents?" The blonde queried a million other questions popping into his mind but figuring to get the ones he wanted to know the most out of the way first.

"In time friend, in time, I'm surprised your still standing after the beating you received. Your nose is still bleeding a little bit by the way. Oh and your tooth is either chipped a little bit or that's mud." Shikamaru told him helpfully. Naruto scrubbed his teeth with a finger than bore them for Shikamaru to inspect. "Just mud, whoa your canines are abnormally sharp for a human, than again that could be the dragon rider powers kicking in."

"I do? Weird, thanks for the heads up on all that though." Naruto rubbed his nose, finally stopping it's bleeding, and nodded.

"No problem just being informative. I suppose the least I could do is show you to your quarters. That's not technically part of the job I signed up for but I'll let it slide on account that Sasuke's going to be fuming for the next few months and I get kick out of that." Shikamaru loved it when life bitch slapped arrogant people. Sasuke always wore an 'I'm better than you attitude' thus Shikamaru thoroughly enjoyed when the world proved otherwise. It was going to be a great shame for the martial general to have been beaten by a human rider whom he should have beaten with relative ease. Just goes to show that you can never be too confident in your win until you've won for certain. "Come on man let's show you how we do things after dark. Who's up for some drinking?! I know I am!" The group of travelers had a rough life. Never allowed to show their faces to their kin, being lost in the history books, so at night those that weren't on guard duty partied in revelry hard. Drinking and playing games of all sort both physical mental, and games of chance and luck.

That night Naruto truly experienced what it felt like to be part of a family. Sasuke recovered soon after he had been removed from the wing. After declaring that it would never happen again he challenged him to a rematch when he was as capable as an elf. Which Naruto replied he could kick his ass elf like attributes or not and only the intervention of Garaa and Shikamaru broke the two up from fighting once more. He lost all sense of time and didn't know when he crashed out on his bed of leaves that someone had shown him too. Things were far too hazy for him to remember much.

When he fell asleep he thought he was going to have a dream free night. He was terribly mistaken. The moment his eyes shut his consciousness was pulled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

_Naruto looked down at what appeared to be his own black armored hand, rivers of red blood dripping flowing down it. Somehow he knew it wasn't his. A dark chuckle escaped his lips, only it wasn't his voice but it was a voice he knew only too well. "How truly magnificent my prowess has become!" His oily voice cried out in mad joy. Surrounding him were countless dead, an entire cities worth to be precise a rather large one to the south. Naruto's eyes were forced to pan around, getting a good view of the carnage that was created. He wanted to throw up instead his body smiled. "No one can stand against me now HAHAHA!"_

"_My lord Yakura do you not think that the king might get upset you massacred one of his more lucrative towns?" a feminine voice called from behind Naruto. He wanted to get a look at the speaker but it's almost as if the shade knew Naruto was seeing this._

"_Let him get upset. I am the great and powerful Yakura and if he dare try anything I'll tear his tongue out and feed him to his dragon and take his throne for myself." Yakura started cackling as he thrust his palm high in the air. The dead bodies of the entire city rose above the walls and ceilings of the buildings till they looked like birds in the sky. Then he clenched his hand into a fist and all of the bodies burst into blood like berries in a juicer, so that it rained blood on the town. "Come for me Naruto Uzumaki! I will wait here in this town of the dead!" Yakura's mad laughter filled Naruto's ears until he heard nothing else._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"NOO!" Naruto shouted as he shot upwards gasping for air, dripping sweat. The images of his dreaming burned into his memory forever.

'_Naruto what's wrong!_' Gideon asked stirred awake by the unrest coming from his rider.

'_Nothing Gideon, it was nothing_' Naruto tried reassuring his dragon, still too much in shock to even begin to relay what happened.

'_Fine I'll leave it be for tonight but tomorrow your telling me and Jiraiya about whatever woke you up screaming._' There was no arguing with the dragon when he used that mental tone of voice.

'_Roger that I'm going back to sleep now. night buddy_'

'_night Naruto_'

Thankfully no more dreams besieged Naruto that night, but he didn't sleep well because his mind was still far too nervous about having another dream as real and frightening as that one. What was even more disturbing was that he was almost positive it had been real. If so, well he didn't want to think about the devastation he had just caused by losing his temper and not killing Yakura when he had the chance. Thinking on that only drew Naruto into a dark place he didn't want and couldn't afford to go to at the moment. Telling yourself it's going to be alright just doesn't seem adequate at times like these. Regardless he hoped tomorrow would be better. He had to think of what he had gained today, a few friends and a few enemies. Life was never going to be simple as a dragon rider and Naruto knew it. Now more than ever he wished he were home with his teacher/ Father

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review i live and breathe off reviews also if you catch grammar errors go ahead and inform me and ill correct asap.**


End file.
